


Sweet Honey

by GoldishPotate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois Friendship, Alpha Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Chloé Bourgeois, Porn With Plot, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Alya Césaire, Rough Sex, Sex Dreams, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldishPotate/pseuds/GoldishPotate
Summary: She smells of honey with a hint of cinnamon. For such an underwhelming force, her scent had managed to overwhelm her, tame her and tether her all at once.She always knew that one day, she would meet her match, but she never expected it to be that annoying blonde haired omega.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 114
Kudos: 541





	1. In The Heat Of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! 
> 
> This is an A/B/O fic. There will be smut eventually. Turn back now if this isn't for you, please.
> 
> Thanks.
> 
> Other than that, if this is something that ends up being somewhat of an entertaining read, I apologize for any typos.

The scent invaded her nostrils and flooded her senses for the first time late one Friday night. She remembers it vividly, everything that led up to that moment, the very moment she scooped the heiress into her arms and lept off a building, saving her from falling into the hands of an akumatized villain. She remembers how the scent practically crashed into her, almost like someone had thrown a bucket of brutally cold water at her. She remembers being conscious about how close the blonde was pressed up against her, but mostly, she remembers how she began to ache in a totally different way.

It was the first time she felt that sharp ache between her legs come on so strongly. It was the first time she realized what true arousal felt like.

It was the first time she actually felt that primitive urge to mate suddenly claw it's way onto the surface.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.", she breathed heavily and cursed over and over. Her voice and her body were shaking, her back sliding against the wall beside the trap door to her bedroom, sweat beginning to run down the side of her head, her lips pulling into a heavy frown.

"Marinette, what happened?", Tikki says with great concern in her tone. The kwami eyed her master, trying to figure out what happened.

Marinette brought a hand up to her mouth and nose, her chest heaved slightly, her gaze was fixated on the floor. Thoughts beginning to worm their way into her mind. "Fuck…", she curses again, ignoring her kwami. All she could suddenly think of was the sudden painfully straining boner between her legs. "No, no, no…", she whispered softly, voice still shaking.

"MARINETTE"., Tikki whispered harshly, worry painting her expression. "Talk to me!", she floated closer to her master.

Marinette after a few silent moments of internal panicking, finally speaks. "I...Uh-I fuck…", she curses again, her voice cracks, she's struggling to communicate with her kwami. "...Um, I...I think...I'm rutting and...I think I want...to mate with someone…", she manages to speak, barely coherently. Her hands quickly come to the sides of her head, "Oh god…", she whispers, a little bit of pain in her tone. Her cheeks flush pink.

Tikki's mouth forms a small 'o', the Kwami's expression shifts to one of surprise, than awe. "Oh Marinette! You've met your match?!", the kwami suddenly exclaims. The kwami begins to jump up and down in the air, she's happy for her master. Which confusingly, seems to irritate Marinette more.

"No!", Marinette snaps for a moment before continuing, "No...she's not...she's not my match, god no…-", her voice begins to trail off. "-why her…", she begins to mutter under her breath.

Tikki is taken aback by her master's sudden aggressive outburst, she's confused even. Shouldn't Marinette be happy? Any other human would certainly be, all her previous master all were when they all finally met their matches. "What...what's wrong?", Tikki asks. "Is there something wrong with your match-", and before Tikki could finish her question, Marinette snaps once again.

"She's not my match!", Marinette practically howls. She bares her teeth to Tikki, flashing them dangerously as her nostrils flare and her eyebrows furrow and eyes narrow. It comes almost instinctively. It takes Marinette a few seconds to realize she's scaring her little kwami, she notices the kwami recoil in fear and Marinette immediately forces herself to relax, she apologizes profusely. "Shit...oh god...I-I'm so sorry...god, Tikki, I just- I don't know what came over me, I…", Marinette sucks in a shaky breath, she looks away from Tikki. "I'm sorry.", she whispers, shame in her voice as she drops her head and let's it hang down. She feels her heart racing in her chest. She feels uncomfortably sweaty.

Tikki frowns softly, she sighs deeply. Cautiously she floats closer to her clearly distraught master. "Marinette...what happened?", she asks carefully.

Marinette picks up her head and meets her kwamis worried soft gaze, she sucks in another breath and releases it, she swallows thickly as she begins to speak. "I...got her scent...and it just...did something to me.", Marinette licks her lips to moisten them. "God...I've never smelled anything like it.".

Tikki listens carefully. She observes her master's weak gaze, she sees hair sticking against the ravenette's sweaty forehead. "Did you not like the scent?", she asks in confusion.

"No, no, no...oh no. I...loved it. It was this...sweet scent, it...calmed me and eased me. It...the scent...I felt like I wanted to take more of it in…", Marinette begins to cringe. Her hands suddenly drop down to her lap, quickly they settled over her knees. "...I may have lost my head a bit…", Marinette says, her jaw clenched for a moment.

Tikki's eyes widen briefly. "What happened?", she asks, hoping Marinette didn't do something too drastic.

"I...I think I scented her?". She says unsure.

Tikki's mouth once again forms a small 'o'.

"I...kind of...nuzzled into her...but-but, for like a second! I...I caught myself.", Marinette says, speaking as if she were trying to justify something. "I-I know...I fucked up if I did in fact scent her. I...just…", Marinette swallows thickly again, she feels her heart thumping hard and fast inside her chest, she could almost hear it. "God...she's going to think I'm a pervert.", Marinette whispers as she lifts a hand from her knee and brings it back over her mouth and nose. She could already imagine it, the blonde telling people, telling her father...she would be branded a pervert, she could even be thrown in jail for her actions. "Oh no…", she groans. She may have just tarnished her superhero identity's reputation.

A sympathetic expression settles over Tikki's face, she releases a soft sigh and floats down, she settles over her masters knee. "Relax, Marinette, everyone makes mistakes.", she says softly, trying to comfort the Alpha. "You could always apologize to her.", the kwami suggests.

Marinette shakes her head. "No, I...I can't. I can't just go over there...not after that. I mean, what if she's disgusted with me? Or worse...afraid of me-", before Marinette could further dig herself into a hole of doubt and fear, Tikki quickly cut her off.

"Let me go talk to her. I could apologize for you, explain to her that you were caught off guard and that you aren't normally like this.", Tikki suggests.

The teen sighs deeply and falls into thought, thinking about it. The heiress might trust Tikki. Might. "What if it's not enough? What if she just…", fear and shame written all over her face.

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry too much, Marinette. You're a kind pure hearted Alpha, you would never hurt anyone.", the kwamis says softly, she draws near and presses herself against the side of Marinette's head, she nuzzles into the area for a moment before backing away, "Trust me."

The teen smiles weakly, "O-Okay.", she sighs, she brings a hand up to run it through her hair, "I'm uh...going to take a shower…", she says.

Tikki smiles and nods, "Okay.", the kwami notices how the Alpha has become somewhat docile and calm.

Marinette slowly stands up, her knees slightly wobbly. She blushes as she notices the tent at the front of her pants, she frowns heavily as she feels so painfully trapped in her pants. She blows a heavy breath and turns away from her kwami, she began to go for a towel and some clothes, but is stopped by the kwami.

"Marinette, wait.", Tikki suddenly speaks up.

Marinette stops in her tracks, she turns back to the kwami, "What?", she questions.

The kwami sighs. "You didn't tell me who your match was.", she says.

And Marinette tenses, she cringes once again. "U-uh...a-are you going to see her tonight?"

Tikki nods. "When you tell me who it is. Is it someone I've seen around you?", she questions.

Marinette nods, cheeks flushing. "Uh, yeah…", the teen gulps nervously.

A small frown curls Tikki's lips, "Marinette, spit it out.", the kwamis says a little annoyed now.

The Alpha sighs deeply and nods, "Uh well...okay…", she fidgets in place, she prepares herself to say it.

Tikki silently waits.

Marinette brings a hand up and places it behind her head, she nervously rubs the back of her head. "I-It's...Chloé.", she finally says it.

And for a moment Tikki remains silent.

"Tikki?", Marinette nervously says her kwamis name when she notices the blank look that replaces her face when she says the blondes name. "Tikki, you okay?", the teen becomes anxious now.

And Tikki suddenly comes back to life.

"CHLOÉ!?", Tikki practically screeches.

* * *

Oak and maple with a hint of freshly cut grass.

That is the heavy scent that comes over her senses when Ladybug carries her to safety and it quickly becomes the scent that she suddenly craves to surround herself with. She never expected this. She's never experienced anything like...this.

She had an incredible urge to invite the strapping Alpha into her room, she had felt an immediate wave of arousal hit her the moment her body was pressed up against the Alpha's own hot body. Now, she had been saved by Ladybug quite a few times, but in those times, she wasn't in heat, and the Alpha was apparently not rutting. This time however...both of them were in their mating cycles and it became clear to Chloé that she wasn't the only one affected by how physically close they were.

Especially if Ladybug's boner was anything to go on.

"Oh god.", Chloé sighs softly as she rubs her thighs together, she feels the urge to relieve herself beginning to come on. It's been an hour since she's discovered the incredibly attractive scent of a rutting Ladybug, an hour since she caught the sight of Ladybug struggling to contain herself, an hour since she's discovered her potential match. The heiress licks her lips to moisten them, she takes her bottom lip between her teeth, she was never one to surrender to her heat, she was never affected by Alpha pheromones. But Ladybug's scent threw her in for a loop, she's never wanted to mate before, sure she got horny, but she never actually wanted to sleep with an Alpha. The blonde screws her eyes shut, thinking about what to do now, mentally debating on whether or not to touch herself or simply just take a cold shower.

She can't help but continue to think about Ladybug, she couldn't help but suddenly crack a smile when she thinks back to the moment Ladybug's whole confident demeanor began to crumble. The way Ladybug seemed to lose herself for a moment and lean her face close towards hers. Chloé knew then that Ladybug made to scent her, which is why she remained still to let it happen. Their cheeks touched for a mere second before the ravenette snapped out of her rut induced daze and jumped back, stumbling to create distance between them, stammering out a hasty apology before finally diving off the roof they were on. It was kind of funny.

Chloé opens her eyes and releases her bottom lip from between her teeth. She decides then that maybe she should shower instead and actually get some sleep. She knows that her heat will not be quelled, but that didn't matter right now. The heiress sighs softly and gets off her bed, she begins to walk towards her bathroom, a little eager to take a shower to calm herself. But just as she begins to pad across the room, a small voice suddenly intrudes the silence of her room. She stops in her tracks and turns to look over her shoulder, she feels her heart picking up slightly when she sees a little being from a familiar species floating in mid air a few feet from her. She raises an eyebrow immediately.

"Greetings.", the kwami says softly, her gaze meeting her own.

"Um, hello…", Chloé greets back, she slowly begins to turn her body to the kwami. "So, did your master send you over here for something?", the blonde asks immediately. She knows that the kwami should have no business with her.

The kwami nods, "Yes and no. I wanted to come here on her behalf, she didn't agree but didn't exactly stop me from coming here either.", the kwami explains.

"I see.", the heiress says a little amused. "So...why are you...here?", the blonde says slowly, arms crossing over her chest. Her gaze meeting the kwamis own.

"To apologize for my master's behavior.", the kwami says bluntly. "My master feels as though she may have offended you and from what she's told me, I too feel she certainly has.", the kwami sighs softly. "She's rutting and I know that isn't an excuse for her to lean on and I will certainly never try to justify any of her wrongdoings while she's under the Influence of her cycle."

The heiress nods her head, "Of course, of course.", she breathes, she can't help feel as though the kwami may have probably scolded the Alpha before coming here.

"She's a kind person, she's never had this issue before.", the kwami continues. "I hope you can forgive her for attempting to scent you without your consent and I would understand if you didn't feel comfortable with her after tonight. Just know it wasn't her intention to scare you or force herself onto you-", before the kwami could finish, Chloé cuts in.

"She didn't force herself onto me, trust me. I...may have let her close in on me and if the circumstances were different, I might have actually tried to get her into my room.", the blonde's cheeks flush pink as she admits this outloud, she feels a little bit more embarrassed by the fact that she's telling this to the hero's kwami. "I'm in my cycle as well. But I've never felt what I felt with her, with any other alpha. I know she would never hurt anyone. I...I'm okay with her, I don't mind what she did at all.", she speaks sincerely, her tone is soft.

The kwami seems a little taken aback, but her expression quickly changes to a happy one. "I see. So...you would be fine if she attempted to court you?", she asks with a small hopeful smile.

Chloé's blush intensifies, but she nods, "Yes. I would definitely be okay with that.", she admits a little tiny bit too enthusiastically. "She's...lovely, and since she managed to become Ladybug, it's probably because she is kind Alpha."

The kwami nods her head happily. "She is, she's a wonderful person, she would be a good Alpha to you-Oops.", Tikki catches herself and recoils a bit, "Sorry, I got a little too ahead of myself.", she feels a little embarrassed now.

Chloé merely smiles, there was no doubt in her mind that Ladybug would certainly be good to her.

* * *

"-Nngh fuck.", Marinette grunted softly through clenched teeth. She groaned quietly, softly. She bucked her hips slightly as she continued to pump her aching hardness with her right hand, she stood just under the warm running water of the shower head. She felt her lower abdomen beginning to tighten and coil. She was close. "Fuck…", she whispered softly as she felt herself hitting her peak. "Nngh…", she threw her head back as she finally found her release, her hips coming to a stop as she finally came, her seed coming out in a long thick stream, painting the area of the tiled shower wall it hit white. She huffed and puffed for a moment, and then she resumed again, jerking her still hard phallus with purpose. Usually she only ever needed to masturbate once or twice during a rut, but this time, it was clear things were different. She was a lot more hornier than usual and her dick insisted on remaining rock hard. Marinette trembled slightly, gritting her teeth as she tried to fend off thoughts of Chloé from working their way into her head. She didn't want to jerk off to thoughts about her, no, she certainly didn't.

But the thoughts come anyways. She pushes one thought away, and two more comes, she pushes those away and it doubles. She couldn't help it.

"Chloé…", Marinette breathes and leans her head forward and she suddenly bends towards the tiled wall, she places a hand on the wet tiles and then presses her forehead against it, she closed her eyes, not wanting to see herself stroking her hardness. She ran her tongue over her wet lips, releasing soft quiet groans.

And suddenly, Marinette spends the rest of her rut, thinking about the blonde haired hairess.

* * *

It's been a day since her rut ended. Or at least, since she believed it ended.

"Girl, you okay?", Alya's voice is coated with concern. The Omega's nostrils flared for a moment, not doubt taking in the smokey oak scent that the Alpha was exuding.

Marinette manages to croak out a 'yes'.

The Omega narrows her eyes and is not convinced what so ever. "You stink...like...how you normally do when you're mad about something.", Alya speaks again. "And...it's starting to fuck with your beta scent.", she comments.

Marinette frowns heavily. A small growl escapes her throat and rumbles in her chest, trying to warn the Omega to leave her alone.

Alya merely rolled her eyes, unaffected by the Alpha's attempt at intimidation. "That'll scare every other Omega away, but me. That doesn't work on me.", she says as she gets beside the alpha, she sits close enough to make physical contact with the teen, their shoulders and knees touch, "Relax.", she says in a soft tone, she subtly and carefully leans her head to the side and presses her cheek against Marinette's shoulder, she rubs her cheek against the shoulder for a second before backing away. "Feeling better, or do you want to go to the bathroom?", the brunette asks softly, her nose still picking up the dull scent of smokey oak.

Marinette relaxes slightly, she calms herself, she feels a little bit of relief once she catches a whiff of Alya's soothing nutty scent, but she knows it's not enough, "Bathroom.", she murmurs softly.

Alya nods, "Okay. She stands up and waits for Marinette to get up before walking towards a bathroom. "Keep close, Mari.", Alya says softly and soothingly, she takes Marinette's arm into her arms, gently tugging the Alpha along.

Marinette hums softly, feeling more and more relaxed the longer Alya walked beside her. She feels something beginning to stir in her. She feels herself growing warmer and warmer.

The brunette tries to not make eye contact with her peers, Alya gently squeezes the teens arm, she feels concern begin to creep up on her, she'd never seen Marinette so...uncomposed and riled up. The Alpha was always careful to keep herself in check. She sighs softly in relief once she and the brooding Alpha make it to the bathroom, she's quick to release the teens arm and turn to lock the door.

Marinette sighs softly, she feels her heart beginning to thump a little harder Inside her chest. "I'm sorry, Al, I-", she begins to apologize. Marinette can't help but feel like she's getting in Alya's way.

"It's okay, it's okay. Relax.", Alya reassures the now sweating Alpha, her worry suddenly peaks, "are you...still in rut?", she asks, worry was clear in her voice. The thought crosses her mind upon putting two and two together. Realization begins to dawn upon her, her common sense begins to nag at her, telling her to leave Marinette immediately. But she doesn't listen to her inner tugging.

Marinette shakes her head. "No...no I- that ended over the weekend.", she breathes. Her ruts only lasted four days tops. She should be fine and even if she was still in rut, she was usually okay for school.

Alya raises an eyebrow, she hesitates for a moment, thinking before she decides to ultimately draw closer to the Alpha, she slowly brings a hand up and takes the side of Marinette's face into her palm, she feel heat radiating off of the Alpha from where she stands, the skin against her palm is hot and it feel slightly prickles upon contact. She feels sympathetic when she notices Marinette close her eyes and immediately lean into her touch, yielding to her. A soft purr rumbles in the designer's chest, and the brunette concludes that Marinette must still be in her rut, a very active rut. "Sweety, you have to go home. I think you're still rutting.", Alya cajoled.

Marinette hums, opening her eyes, she swallows thickly as she locks gazes with the Omega, her best friend. She ignores what the brunette is saying, she feels something beginning to take over her. "Can I hug you?", she asks suddenly.

Alya's eyes widened for a moment, her lips part and close like a fish out of water, "Uh- um-...", Alya's nose is suddenly attacked with a more stronger wave of pheromones, this time, it wasn't that smokey oak scent, this time, she smelled Oak and maple clashing with the scent of freshly cut grass and pine. She knew that Marinette's rut was making her pheromones overpower the dull scent of beta Marinette masked herself with. "Marinette…", her expression softened, she knew that Marinette was aching, but she also knew that she had to be careful. She slowly removes her hand from the side of Marinette's face, she brings her hand down to the ravenette's chest, she feels the Alpha's heart thumping hard and fast against her palm. She begins to feel her face warming up, she feels odd suddenly, being under Marinette's sudden hot gaze. "Just for a second.", she gives in against her better judgement.

Marinette nods and quickly begins to lean forward, she wraps her arms around the brunette and holds her close and flush against her body, a soft sighs of relief escaped her lips as she begins to press her cheeks against where ever she could on Alya, from the top of her head, to the sides of her face, then finally...something begins snapping inside of her, she wants to a little more, she turns her face and gently presses her nose against the side of Alya's neck, she buries her face there and nuzzles, sighing in content, she groans involuntarily, she feels the familiar sensation of her...pants becoming tighter.

"Marinette, wait...just…", Alya feels herself growing a little weak, she feels an urge to allow the Alpha's warm to continue to warm her up, she feels herself beginning to like this more than she should. "...Mari…", her words begin to turn into soft sighs. She feels the unmistakable sensation of something hard poking her. She moans softly as she melts into the Alpha's embrace. She feels the area between her legs beginning to slicken. Her logical reasoning begins to crumble and a heavy fog begins to settle over her thoughts.

Marinette growls huskily. Her hands begin to slide down Alya's back, she places her hands over the brunette's lower back. She groans softly when she feels Alya's nails digging into her shoulders, she feels the brunette pressing up against her more. It feels nice, she can't help but register, having an omega in her arms, felt very nice. She pressed her nose against the area that produced most of the brunette's scent, she took it in, relishing it and just basking in it.

Alya took her bottom lip between her teeth, she was withholding moans from coming on, she was trying to resist the urge to squirm. Not because she was uncomfortable, no, but rather because she was trying so hard not to submit to the Alpha before her. She trusted Marinette, loved her even, but she didn't want a single mistake to ruin their wonderful friendship. Things would change if she submitted to Marinette, if she ended up allowing the Alpha to act on her instincts and take her right against the wall of their school's bathroom. "Marinette step back.", she manages to say weakly, her thoughts still foggy, _Marinette, Marinette, Marinette_ , what little she could think began to chant, her body was beginning to react the way an Omega in heat would respond to an Alpha in rut. "...step back.", she repeats again, but more firmly this time. Alya forces herself to snap out of it.

Marinette groans, she's obviously hesitant, but does what's told of her, she reluctantly steps back, hesitantly releasing the Omega. "Alya-", she starts shakily.

Alya's shaky hands slide off the ravenette's tense shoulders, they slide down to the Alpha's chest, "Take a deep breath and think with your head and not your dick.", She says bluntly. "Your body wants me, but you don't, so don't...give in to your instincts.", her voice shakes slightly. "Try to clear your head, Marinette."

Marinette frowns slightly, she nods, she begins to step back and create distance between herself and the brunette. "I...fuck, I thought my rut was gone...I swear, Al-"

"Something messed with your rut, Marinette, and I know damn well it wasn't me, I'm not due for heat. So you must have been close to an omega that was due for theirs.", Alya shivers slightly, she breathed a little heavily. She felt her heart racing in her chest. "Fuck…", she curses softly. She was wet. Very wet. She knew that Marinette would smell it soon, so she opted to do the most logical thing possible. Separate. "Get out, Mari. Go home. You'll set my heat off the longer you stand here looking at me like that. Hell you'll set every Omegas heat off, you really reek.", Alya breathed out heavily. Her eyes dart downward for a moment, she catches the sight of the tent in Marinette's pants, she swallows thickly before quickly bringing her gaze back up.

Marinette groaned, she nodded, giving in to what the brunette was asking of her. "I'm sorry.", she apologizes weakly. She starts to step backwards, she turns and unlocks the bathroom door and opens it, she quickly leaves.

Alya merely remains in place, a small ache between her legs beginning to fade away, but it lingered faintly. "Fuck.", she curses softly. She blows out a breath, she had never had to deal with a horny Marinette before, the Dupain-Cheng was always so composed and in control of herself. Alya never feared or worried around Marinette, even when Marinette had been around her while she was in heat. Alya trusted her, she still does.

Clearly something happened to throw Marinette's rut off and Alya was certainly curious to find out just what or who it was.


	2. Impuissant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette ignores Chloé or at least she tries, but unfortunately being subtle isn't her greatest strength. 
> 
> Or Marinette stays away from Chloé, but Ladybug doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter, more details will come in the form of more chapters. This fic won't be too long btw, probably like 6 to 8 chapters. 
> 
> Anyways, I apologize for any mistakes I may have made.

It's been almost a month since she and Ladybug last crossed paths, the harsh winter temperatures rolled around by the end of October, it was now the first day of November. 

It started off as a simple Monday for Chloé Bourgeois, nothing much had happened other than an Akuma popping up and causing a small stir, but only temporary of course, because Ladybug and Chat Noir were able to deal with Hawk Moth's latest victim quite quickly. Her classes went by a little slowly or at least as slowly as it would go by for a teenager with little interest in what her class was learning for the day. She was very eager to leave school once the time finally came.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary…

Except, something was out of place.

Or rather, someone.

"Hey, nobody, move it.", Chloé pushes passed a certain Baker girl. Their shoulders bump into each other, the blonde turned to glare at the lowly Beta.

The class falls silent, no one says anything, everyone merely looks on to see the Pure Omega talking down to their Class rep who was a mere Beta. Everyone expected the Beta to shoot the stuck up Omega an Insult or stand up for herself like she usually did.

But, nothing. The Beta merely stepped aside to allow Chloé the right of way. Which surprised everyone, Chloé included.

Chloé rose an eyebrow sharply, but she shrugs it off with a 'hmph' and a comment, "Seems someone's finally learned their place.", she briskly walks past the Baker teen, Sabrina, another Omega, trailing behind her, carrying her books.

This, was merely one of the many small incidents that got many's attention, everyone noticed how reserved Marinette had suddenly become around Chloé, almost as if she was constantly walking on eggshells around her. The Beta was always careful and always apologetic towards Chloé. It was a very odd transition, it seemingly came from nowhere. No one could really understand it.

"Finally, that wretched Beta's showing me some respect.", Chloé walks through the hallways with her head held up high. Her bag clinging to her shoulder. She picks up her pace, eager to get to the doors to leave the school.

Sabrina nods from beside the heiress, "Yeah, she hasn't been getting in your way lately.", the Omega can't help but comment. 

Indeed, Chloé shrugs and nods. She noticed it, the odd and sudden change in behavior from the Beta. She had taken note of it the moment Marinette began to recoil whenever she threw insults around or simply walked past her. Chloé was growing curious, curious enough to finally ask the stupid Beta what exactly her problem was. As much as she enjoyed the Beta being docile and passive, she knew that it was very out of character for the Dupain-Cheng. "Seems she's learned her place.", Chloé murmurs to herself as she walks down the steps of the school, her eyes immediately fall onto the limousine that usually waits for her just pulling up. 

Chloé decides tomorrow she'd corner the Beta and get her answers.

* * *

It's barely 6 and the sun was already beginning to set. Marinette huffs out, a small white puff escapes her parted lips. "It's getting colder.", Marinette mumbles to herself as she plops down onto some roof's clay tiles. Her gaze set on a familiar luxury hotel in the distance. She sighs softly. An odd tugging feeling in her chest making her chest feel slightly tight. She knew what it was, how this aching started, she had done the stupidest thing while in rut, she had mildly imprinted on heiress and because of her actions, she was now in a constant struggle with herself, her instincts urging her to go to Chloé, to be next to her, to court her properly and to inevitably...mate with her.

To say Marinette was frustrated with her thoughts lately, was a little bit of an understatement.

"Hey, there My Lady.", came a familiar voice.

"What.", Marinette snaps without a second thought. Her neck turned so she could look over her shoulder to glare at the boy coming towards her.

The blonde haired boy recoils slightly, "Woah there, relax, It's me.", the boy says calmly as he slows his approach, cautiously stepping towards the clearly agitated Alpha. He learned that it was best for him to not bother her too much when she was like this. "Tough day?", he asks softly.

Marinette's lips pull into a small frown, she shakes her head and turns back to facing forwards, "Urgh, something like that.", she huffs. "Sorry.", she apologizes, she releases another heavy sigh, her shoulders cave slightly.

The boy sighs and gets beside the Alpha, he sits next to her. "That's alright.", he smiles lightly and turns to his partner.

Marinette turns to Chat Noir and feels his passive scent calming her, she weakly returns his smile. "Gosh, I feel like a jerk now.", she chuckles dryly, feeling guilty for snapping at the boy.

"It's fine, Ladybug, trust me.", Chat Noir places a hand onto his chest, "and if you ever need to talk, I've got your back.", he says sincerely with a warm smile.

The Alpha nods, it's times like these that she feels glad that her partner is a Beta. "Thanks Chaton.", she sighs out softly. Gratefully. 

A small moment of silence floods in as both teens turn their heads to look forwards, both swinging their legs as they sat on the edge of the building's roof.

"So, this girl...um, asked me out.", Chat Noir breaks the silence, swinging his legs back and forth, his hands resting on his knees.

Marinette's eyebrows rise slightly, she quickly composes herself and turns to the Beta, with a neutral expression, not wanting to offend the boy. "Oh?", her lips part. 

Chat Noir nods. "Yeah...she's cool and everything…", he says, he releases a soft sigh and falls silent again, his smile disappearing.

Marinette frowns slightly, "But?", she says. Staring at the side of his face. She feels the need to ask because of how straight faced the boy became.

Chat Noir's shrugs, his demeanor changes, "She's an Omega…", he answers as he turns to Ladybug. "And I'm...me.", he blows out a heavy sigh.

Marinette raises an eyebrow, "So? I mean, sure, it's...different for an Omega to want a Beta mate. But just because it's different doesn't mean it's wrong.", She says, wanting to ease the Beta now. A distraught Beta and her, would certainly not be the best combination; She knew how insecure Chat Noir was about what he presented as and she could totally understand where he was coming from. After all, for the last 2 years she's been posing as Beta. She's been insulted, she's endured many dirty looks from people on the streets. She knew that Betas had it a little tough. Often times, Betas were considered as nothings and nobodys due to how Betas hardly serve any actual purpose in their society. Betas were viewed as the Lowest class possible, they're purpose was merely to follow Alphas and even at times, Omegas. It was tough for a Beta to find someone and because of that, Betas stuck together and had pups together.

"It's more complicated than that...LB.", Chat Noir stopped swaying his legs, "She...she thinks I'm an Alpha.", The boy admits softly, he turns to her with a grimace.

Sounds familiar, Marinette can't help but think as she faced forwards again, her cheeks flush slightly. "O-Oh. Wow.", she managed to say, trying not to cringe. Sure, she posed as a Beta despite being an Alpha, but she knocked herself down the whole hierarchy society has established. She had nothing to gain from her deception. Chat Noir however, if discovered, would be cast aside and maybe even publicly ostracized, his civilian persona would suffer a devastating blow, because as one looked from the outside, one would assume that the Beta was trying to lie their way up.

"My dad never says it...but I know he's disappointed of what I presented as.", the boy sucks in a breath and shakes his head, he turns away from Ladybug, "He made me start using an Alpha scenter when I was 14, you know...when Alpha's start showing."

Ladybug frowned heavily, feeling horrible for her partner, she blamed the boy's father, clearly he was ashamed and too selfish to care about his own son's sense of self. "I'm so sorry, Chaton.", a sympathetic expression takes over her face. 

"I've been living a lie and...I know my friends are going to hate me for it if anyone finds out the truth.", Chat brings a hand up, he rubs the back of his head. "Everyone's going to notice it...eventually, I mean you're an Alpha, and you're scent changes depending on your mood or if you're due for Rut, you can pick scents up and even purposely impose your own on others. I can't do any of that, someone's bound to notice."

It was true. Marinette knew it all too well. Even when she cloaked herself with that Beta spray, her dominant Alpha scent would subtly still linger around her, faintly, but noticeable to those that truly stand by her and actually attempted to look for the smell. Alya and Nino had even tested it out with her. Both the Omega and the Alpha were able to successfully pick her scent out after standing by her for too long. Eventually, Chat's Civilian self would be discovered for what he really presents as. 

Marinette sighed deeply, looks like even the cool and collected boy had troubles of his own.

"It's not your fault, Chat. You didn't choose to be a Beta. Don't beat yourself up over it and don't fret over what your father thinks. You're you, Chat.", Marinette's gaze falling upon the hotel, wheels in her head began to turn, the ache in her chest intensified slightly. She breaks her gaze off the building, turning back to Chat Noir, she meets his gaze, "Be yourself, Chaton. Be honest, explain why you've been hiding."

Chat's lip tugged into a frown, fear evident in his expression, "But-", he was going to speak again, to object, but he was cut off.

"You know, I have a secret myself, it's just like yours, but reversed.", Marinette says softly, she knew she may be revealing to much, but she didn't care right now, she wanted to ease the boy's fear.

"What do you mean, Ladybug?", Chat asks.

"I pretend to be a Beta."

* * *

Chloé sighs softly, a robe wrapped around her body, she had taken a soothing warm shower and bath, it was 10 pm and dark out, she was ready to turn in for the day.

Or at least, she was.

Before Chloé can make it to her bed, she hears the sound of soft tapping against her sliding glass doors, she raises an eyebrow and turns to find a certain Miraculous Wielder standing on the other side of the glass, knocking softly. Immediately a warm yearning feeling bubbles up in her chest, without hesitation she pads over to the doors and opens them. "Ladybug, what brings you here?", the heiress says, her voice soft, her gaze warm and tender. Her Omega instincts kicking in, wanting nothing more than to be inviting and enticing to the strapping Alpha before her.

Their scents mix immediately, Ladybug's nostrils flare for a second, her expression softened considerably as she drunk in the sight of Chloé clad in nothing but a robe, before locking eyes with the blonde. "Oh uh, I um…", _just wanted to see you_. A little voice in her head whispers, her instincts slowly kicking in, urging her to lean in, to touch the Omega, to make some form of contact with her and mark her again. "I uh, just…", she can smell her scent ever so faintly clingy to Chloé's body, she's had to put up with it slowly fading away for the past few weeks, she couldn't do anything, at least, not as Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Chloé raises an eyebrow, not in annoyance, but rather in amusement, she certainly found the Alpha's demeanor a lot more endearing than annoying. For an Alpha, Ladybug sure acted pretty passive and gentle, bashful too. "You can be honest with me.", the Omega smiles, she steps closer to the Alpha, reaching out, her hand took Ladybug's own into hers, she pulled her into her room.

Marinette's logical side became alarmed, it began to urge her to retreat, to leave, but her Alpha instincts were taking the wheel and urging her to stay, urging her to mark Chloé again, a month of not being this close to Chloé was stressing her out, she needed this. Needed to be near her. Marinette swallowed thickly, she followed the Omega further into her room.

"I-I've been wanting to see you…", Marinette swallowed hard, unsure if that was something she could say.

Chloé's lips pull into another smile, "I see.", the heiress feels giddy now, happy even. She's wanted nothing more than for the Alpha to think about her, to want her. She keeps the Alpha's hand in hers, "You just wanted to see me?", she asks softly. 

Marinette tenses, her cheeks warm up and her instincts claw their way to the surface. "I...um.", Marinette clears her throat, "I...just want to see you...be near you…", she admits again, softly, she breaks her gaze off the Omega's own, she looks down to the floor. 

Who would have thought? Her and Chloé. Marinette certainly never would have imagined this. If it hadn't been for that incident a month back, Marinette would have remained oblivious to the fact that she's been walking by her One, her True mate, every day for the past two years. Chloé never came to school while she was in heat and Marinette herself never came when her rut was at it's peak, plus, Marinette camouflaged herself with the scent of a Beta. Chloé would have never known either had it not been for that crazy coincidence. A part of Marinette is afraid, afraid of how Chloé would react if and when she'd find out who she really is underneath the mask. Eventually, if she sticks around too long, Chloé would be able to catch her scent through the Beta spray when they're at school due to already having smelled her true scent.

Eventually.

Marinette frowned slightly, she collected herself and began to pull away from the Omega, feeling that she's spent enough time near her.

"Ladybug?", Chloé spoke when she noticed the hero pulling away, she felt an intense longing feeling to curl into the Alpha's arm starting to gnaw at her. She stepped forward when Ladybug stepped back, she didn't want anymore distance to separate them, to keep them apart.

Marinette sighed softly, she lifted her gaze, "I should get going.", she says.

The heiress nods her head. "No, don't. Stay.", she nearly pleaded. Chloé definitely wanted the Alpha to stay. "Please "

Marinette was tempted, she wanted more than anything to stay, but she knew it was risky. A small growl made it's way up her throat, her chest rumbled softly. Her body ached a little more now. With great reluctance she was going to go, but not without making contact with the girl before her. "I can't, I have to go." She spoke more firmly. The look of hurt on the Omega's face made her chest tighten. "But...before I go, can I...scent you?", Marinette asks a little breathless, her logical reasoning and her primitive urges clashing, she knew this would come back to bite her, she knew she was putting herself in a pretty vulnerable place by tying herself to the Omega. 

But the way Chloé's eyes brighten as the soft glow from the moon escaped the clouded sky and shun its light into the dark bedroom, made Marinette's heart skip a beat. "Of course you can.", Chloé breathes, happy to hear that Ladybug wants to stake her claim over her again, "Can I...scent you too?", she asks a question of her own.

Marinette blushed slightly, she knew the risks, but once again, she decided to give in to the Omega's allure. "Yes."

The heiress's lips pulled into a wide smile, her lips parted to reveal pearly white teeth, it melts Marinette's heart in a way she never knew it could. The look of pure happiness on the Omega's face made Marinette want to do nothing more than continue to bring happiness to the heiress. The Chloé she's known in school and all throughout their childhood, was a brat, caring about nothing but herself, and back then Marinette felt nothing but disdain for her. All of this was a little overwhelming for the Alpha, her head still wrapping around the fact that Chloé was the Omega to her Alpha, that her body responded the way it was supposed to when in the presence of her true mate's scent, a scent she never had the opportunity to discover sooner because of how strict Chloé's parents were whenever Chloé slipped into heat.

Marinette wanted to be unhappy, angry even. But deep down, Marinette knew she couldn't resist Chloé now that she knows her true scent. The heiress would inevitably tame her.

As a comfortable silence floods in, Chloé is the first to move, she leans in and closes the gap between them, her body flush against the Alpha's own, she rejoices internally, wrapping her arms around the hero's neck, she leans up and presses her cheek against Ladybug's own. 

Marinette can't help but close her eyes, she responds to Chloé's actions by participating, her arms wrapping around the Omega's body, holding her tightly, securely. She turns her face and immediately buries it in the space where Chloé's neck and shoulder meet, she groans unintentionally as her senses become slightly overwhelmed by that lovely sweet scent the Omega produced. She was an Alpha, alone with an Omega, her body registers that much.

Chloé sighs softly, one of her hands moves up to rest over the back of the Alpha's head, she smiles and closes her eyes, enjoying the moment. She can smell Ladybug's earthy pheromones filling her senses, she can't help but release a shaky moan.

"Okay...uh-", Marinette breaks the silence first, her words coming out breathy and shaky, her gaze half hooded and her judgement becoming more and more clouded by lust. She attempted to pull back, to get away from the Omega, but stops when she feels Chloé's lips pressing against her cheek.

"Stay, sleep with me.", Chloé suddenly coos softly, her lips pulling away from the warm cheek, "I'm due for heat soon. I want to be able to align our cycles before your rut comes along.", the heiress keeps her arms wrapped around the teen's neck.

Marinette stiffens, it was certainly bold of Chloé to ask this of her so bluntly. She feels her body growing hotter and hotter. Her lips twitch, she wants to object, but finds herself struggling to reject the Omega's want for her overnight presence.

Chloé slowly pulls back but remains close, she pulls away just enough to see the Alpha's flustered hesitant expression. "I know your identity is important, I know we've had our fair share of arguments and immature disagreements over the miraculous and I know I haven't been the best person, but I promise, I won't tell anyone.", she cajoles softly, gently, trying not to scare the obviously hesitant Alpha away. Chloé would love whoever was under that mask, she knew that there was a reason for everything. She wouldn't let the Alpha go so easily. This was a once in a lifetime chance to become mated to her true mate. It would be stupid of her to just let her Alpha go back out into the world and possibly into the arms of another Omega.

Chloé being sincere was definitely foriegn to Marinette. Just hours ago the heiress was picking on her. Marinette's lips slowly pull into a frown, realization crawling in, if she stayed and slept with Chloé before her rut, she would be doing two things, exposing her identity and aligning her cycle with Chloé's own. They would have to mate once the time came, their bodies wouldn't be able to resist each others own. Her rut would be more intense and Chloé's heat would also be just as intensified. They'd be setting their bodies up to inevitably and absolutely mate and their bodies wouldn't be sated until they did so. It was a double edged sword that Chloé was clearly willing to put up with.

"I can't...Chloé I...you don't know who I am...god I…", Marinette looked away from the Omega, regret flooding in, she shouldn't have came. Fear of how the Omega would react to her true identity began to flood in. She wouldn't be able to stand rejection, it would hurt her.

"So? It doesn't matter, you're you, you're the Alpha that I'm attracted to and I know damn well you're attracted to me.", Chloé moved her arms, unlooping them from around Ladybug's neck, she moved her hands and took Ladybug's face into them, she searched for her hesitant gaze, wanting for the Alpha to meet her eyes. "Look at me.", Chloé says softly. 

Marinette slowly meets the Omega's gaze.

"You're safe with me.", The blonde says sincerely.

Marinette can see how sincere Chloé was being and it hurt. Marinette's lips pull into a sad smile. "Chloé. You won't like me...this...I made the mistake of coming to see you, I...I don't even know why I did it.", she swallows thickly. She knew deep down why she came. "I'm sorry-"

"How do you know I wouldn't like you? How can you even be sure of that? I mean, for god sake, What are the odds that we crossed paths while both in our cycles? And...what are the odds that our bodies reacted the way they did to each others presence? It's not coincidence.", Chloé breathes. She removes her hand from the side of Ladybug's face and slides it down to her chest, "You're the only Alpha that's made me feel like that, like this…"

Marinette sighs deeply, heavily. "I just...we…", she wants to find a reason to object, to leave, but her mind comes up blank of any excuses. Then a thought pops up in her head, she thinks about Chat and his situation, about how tough he was having it, and how little to no chance he has of ever finding his true mate due to how he couldn't perceive scents and how dull his own was. She relents on making any excuses, feeling like she's being ungrateful. She takes the plunge. "Do you really want me to be your Alpha?", she asks. Her gaze still on Chloé's own.

Chloé nods happily.

Marinette releases another sigh. She nods. Once again yielding to the Omega's wants. "Okay, but...we...we need to take it slow.", she concludes. "One step at a time, Chloé. Aligning our cycles is too soon, I want to make sure I'm not hurting you by the time I work up the courage to tell you who I am."

The heiress deflates slightly but understands. "I trust you. I'm willing to wait.", A small smile curls her pink lips.

Marinette nods and smiles weakly. "Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I hope it's been an interesting read so far.
> 
> Feel free to drop questions or comments! :D
> 
> Have a good week, guys!


	3. Meet Me Halfway P.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many factors contribute to Marinette falling deeper and deeper under Chloé's control.
> 
> All it takes is one unaccounted factor for the tables to turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long, I've been very busy...
> 
> PLAYING GAMES. Lul. I've joined a clan of fellow writers I've met on tumblr, ao3 and fanfiction net, we all play this game called, 'Destiny 2', and well...you could say we've become sweaty players during the whole of this quarantine. XD 
> 
> Anyways tho, I hope this chapter is worth the wait, I meant to upload it a while ago, but instead of editing it, I got sucked into grinding the game. Sorry!

_Her eyes open, her nostrils flare for a moment, she can smell that very familiar alluring scent drowning her nose, she swallows thickly, she feels a familiar sensation between her legs. She begins to finally take in her surroundings, the soft feeling of...everything around and against her body, she quickly realizes she's naked and sweaty. Her lips part, she was going to mumble something to herself, but before she could, a voice cuts in, shutting her up._

_"Does my Alpha like that?", A voice coos sweetly and softly. Suddenly lips brush against the tip of Marinette's reddening ear._

_Marinette tenses, her heart begins racing. She makes to shift but before she can, a soft warm hand with a firm grip suddenly wraps around her length. Marinette nearly chokes on her saliva, she instinctively bucks her hips, thrusting her length into the hand that wrapped around her._

_"You love that don't you, baby.", The voice coos again, the warmth of the breath blowing near her ear made her shiver._

_Marinette clenches her jaw, she turns her head and comes face to face with the owner of the hand that wrapped around her so tightly. She nearly chokes again. "C-Chloé.", she breathes. She quickly becomes conscious about how naked Chloé was and how beautiful she looks with her hair loose and wild. Pink lips curled upward, sapphire eyes shine brightly with affection, her lusty hooded gaze leaving Marinette in awe._

_"Yes, Baby?", Chloé says, looking down at her, her voice and gaze were soft, she was propped up onto her free hand while her other hand pumped the warm length between Marinette's legs._

_Marinette swallows thickly, she feels her face heating up more than what it was and she tears her gaze from Chloé's own and she shifts to prop herself up onto her elbows, she groans slightly as she feels Chloé's hand tighten it's grip around her, pumping her length in an up and down motion. Her gaze immediately falls to the moving lump covered under the comforter. She didn't have to lift the comforter to see what was going on there, she knew, obviously._

_Chloé giggles sweetly, "What's wrong? Scared to get messy?", the blonde says in a playfully teasing tone. She leans closer to the Alpha and presses a chaste kiss against her cheek. "Get on your back, Love.", Chloé murmurs against her cheek._

_Marinette acts before she could think, her body responds automatically to Chloé's will. Silently, she leans back, her head once again on the pillow and her heart thumping hard and fast against her chest._

_"Don't worry about a rubber.", Chloé speaks one last time before she shifts._

_Marinette falls into thought for a moment, processing what Chloé said, but just as she begins to think, the heiress straddles her, sitting on her, knees on either side of her hips, the comforter ends up over her knees. The Alpha releases a groan as she feels Chloé's hand release her length. She huffs slightly, she tilts her head up, lifting it off the pillow to look down her body, she sees her hardness standing tall and hard between the Omega's legs, her tip glistening with pre cum as it bobbed slightly, straining, she bit her bottom lip when Chloé began to shift to rub herself against her hardness. She sees wetness begin to coat the underside of her length when the lips of Chloé's womanhood parted to glide against her phallus. "Fuck.", Marinette trembled in anticipation, she licked her lips with a kind hunger she's never felt before. Meanwhile Chloé moaned softly, her hands coming to rest over her stomach, steadying herself, her wet warmth now reaching the head of the shaft, she aligns herself over it. Marinette doesn't look away, she sees it and feels it, sees herself entering the hot wetness, feels the tip of her cock making it's way inside the tight warmth. "Ungh…", Marinette groans softly, hushed. Inch by inch, Chloé slowly takes her in before dropping her hips by the last inch._

_Both girls release shaky moans when the Alpha becomes completely sheathed inside the Omega._

_"Oh fuck, so full. Oh baby.", Chloé curses, throwing her head back, her lips parting open, her nails digging into the skin that covered Marinette's abs._

_Marinette shivers in delight, utter bliss coming over her. "God...fuck…", she hissed through her teeth and bucked her hips, causing a moan to escape from Chloé's throat. "So good.", Marinette breathed shakily. Her eyes screwing shut and her mouth opening to take a gulp of air, she can feel her lips quivering. She can't help but grab the Omega by her hips and buck into her. All of her insecurities forgotten as her instincts took the wheel, her mind going blank and her body acting on it's own, searching to fulfill it's need to find pleasure. "Mine, mine-", a growl ripped from Marinette's throat. Chloé's loud and lovely moans served to fuel the lust the Alpha had._

_She was close._

_So close-_

* * *

Something hard slammed onto the side of her face, startling her from…

Sleep.

Marinette shot up and in surprise and rolled out of her bed, falling onto the floor with a loud thud. Her comforter partially on the floor, the other half remained on the bed. She groaned in pain, grunting as she shifted to sit up and lean against her bed. She rubbed the side of her face. "What the heck?", she grumbles to herself.

"Marinette, you're going to be late for school!", her mother's voice echoes from downstairs.

Marinette goes wide eyed and lifts her head, she turns her gaze to the electric Alarm clock that was beside her computer, she winces.

"You missed both alarms.", Tikki's voice pulls Marinette from the beginnings of her internal panicking.

Marinette turned to the kwami with panic written all over her face. "Why didn't you wake me up!", she whispers frantically, her hands coming to hold the sides of her head.

Tikki rose an eyebrow and casually replied. "I just did.", she said. Lifting a paw, she points to a notebook splayed open a foot across from Marinette's feet.

Oh.

Marinette thinks.

"You talk a lot in your sleep." Tikki speaks again.

Much to Marinette's mortification.

Today was certainly not off to a good start.

* * *

Chloé began to act oddly around Marinette, one day out of the blue, Chloé had cornered her and berated her for some unknown reason, she said nothing back, merely remaining silent, yielding to the seemingly angry Omega. While Marinette believed her silence and passive change would appease the heiress, it unknowingly did the opposite and began some sort of domino effect. Marinette was very quickly turned into Chloé's 'lap dog', which started a feud between Alya and Chloé, which then dragged Adrien and Nino in. Ultimately, Chloé made Marinette do things for her, things Sabrina usually did, Marinette was slowly taking up. Marinette couldn't help but do what Chloé asked of her, despite everything, she was suddenly too weak to deny her certain things, she internally cursed her inner Alpha instincts, her instincts to keep an Omega happy and safe.

Everyone was shocked, surprised and some were even terrified by the sudden changes to the dynamics of the classroom. Chloé was suddenly in control of their Beta. Everyone wondered if maybe Chloé had black mailed Marinette, but Marinette quickly assured them that wasn't the case.

Things were truly odd between Marinette and Chloé.

But as Ladybug and Chloe...

They've been seeing each other for a month since their talk, and they've continued talking, and getting closer together.

Marinette would always pop up by Chloé's place with a box of treats for them to share, always eager to see Chloé and be in her company. Little by little as days came and went, they grew closer, emotionally and physically. Little by little Marinette grew to find that Chloé had no filter whatsoever. Now Marinette always knew Chloé was very blunt, but she hadn't expected the girl to be so forward about...intimate things.

They spent their mating cycles apart, so far they've spent one and a half separated from each other. The latest time Marinette was in rut she had no choice but to be out and about to fight an akumatized foe and after that had been dealt with, she recharged Tikki and instinctively appeared at Chloé's place. Marinette tried to fight it, but before she knew it, she stood on the other side of the glass, looking in to find Chloé sitting on her bed, blankets and pillows surrounded her and covered her.

It was a close call.

Chloé had started her heat half way through Marinette's rut. Marinette was close to giving in, close to going through with what Chloé wished of her. Chloé's words had a strong effect on her, she remembered the shiver of delight that ran up her spine when Chloé pressed herself against her and spoke so bluntly about what they could do together and how much she wanted to get 'railed' by her. Marinette remembered actually considering it, she ached terribly and wanted nothing more than ease the ache for herself and Chloé.

But Marinette, with great reluctance, backed away, leaving with only having scented and hugged the babbling Omega in heat.

A good few days after that, had been a little awkward, but only for a short amount of time, Chloé had apologized to her but stated that she did mean everything she said in her daze, telling her that her heat doesn't turn her into a pile of useless lust for just anyone, that she's never ached for an Alpha like she does for her. Her inhibitions had disappeared and she allowed herself to want her.

Marinette felt a sense of pride come over her, she felt happy, glad that Chloé wanted to be with her intimately, but one step at a time, she constantly reminds herself.

For the time being, they were happy to just be in each others company. Both scenting each other and constantly making some form of physical contact, whether it be hugging or holding hands, they were fulfilled for the meantime.

* * *

Chloé knows what's coming, the moment she hears soft sniffling behind her, she just knows.

"Chloé...you uh, smell weird.", Kim says bluntly, intrusively, his voice was slightly quiet, hushed even.

Chloé rolls her eyes and turns around in her seat and comes face to face with the boy whom was leaning a little too close to her. She raises a hand and places it over his face, pushing him away, "Urgh, mind your business.", she frowns. She knew the scent that remained around her was more denser and present than the last few times Ladybug had fully scented her. Chloé loved it but she knew that when she walked into class this morning, everyone would notice the different smell entering their controlled environment, an environment that already had it's fair share of Alpha smells. The Alphas would surely take offense and try to locate the person behind the change in the air. Chloé could have masked the scent, but she didn't want to, she wanted to continue to bask in the security of it, even if her classmates came to find out an Alpha had entered her life.

Everyone in the class all turned their attentions to Chloé and Kim. Curiosity flooding in as the heiress scolded the boy.

"Woah, Kim, you're right.", Alix said as she too leaned forwards to intrusively catch a whiff of the odd scent that was ever so present over Chloé's own.

Others began to murmur.

Chloé groaned, her cheeks flushing, she knew she'd get attention, but she was hoping they'd be more respectful of her privacy. "Enough, back off.", Chloé stood up from her chair, arms crossing over her chest. "It's no one's business. So shut up and stop sniffing around.", she hissed out to the two Alphas that were annoying her most.

Sabrina silently looking on, unsure if whether she should get involved. She had noticed it too, the smell, an oaky, woody, nature kind of smell, it was persistent and it's presence was hard to ignore. She wanted to ask Chloé about it, but out of respect for her privacy, she didn't.

While Chloé was scolding the two Alphas for putting her on the spot, Nino and Alya both looked at each other. Both understanding why the Alphas were opening sniffing about.

"Someone actually marked...that?", Alya murmurs to Nino, her eyebrow raised skeptically. The brunette knew the kind of person Chloé was, her unsavory attitude and bratty nature was something that would normally turn off an Alpha, it was definitely surprising to hear that someone actually had it in them to mark Chloé.

Nino shrugged. "I guess some Alphas like a challenge?", he said with a look of surprise.

Adrien whom was looking on and listening merely sighed, his eyes settling over his childhood friend. A tinge of sadness coming over him, he knew the day would come when Chloé would inevitably be paired with an Alpha, he just didn't expect it to be this soon. He knows, he gets it, some Alphas and Omegas find each other young and become mated before even turning 18, it's just how it was. Some wait years, others just go right in. He was aware of how difficult Chloé was, and he was grateful for that, because it turned many Alphas off, even the Alphas Chloé's parents set up with her withdrew their interest because of how hard it was to communicate with Chloé. Chloé was special and she always got the attention of many Alphas, Adrien worried, but the heiress was always accompanied by someone wherever she went, even he accompanied her at certain times.

But with a potential mate in the picture, Chloé would now seek the closeness of the Alpha that marked her.

"Everyone has someone, guys.", Adrien turned to his two friend, he spoke with a small sad smile.

Both Alya and Nino nod their head, agreeing but both still surprised.

"-Oof, uh! I'm not late!", a voice cuts in suddenly, the class all turn to the door to find their class rep and class Beta stumbling into the classroom.

"By like a Minute or two, Marinette.", Ms. Bustier follows behind the Beta, entering the class with a smile. "Try to be here earlier next time.", she says warmly to the Beta.

Marinette nods her head and hurriedly skips to her seat beside Alya. She sets her books onto the table in front of her and plops down.

The class straightens themselves out, all getting ready for the class to officially start. Chloé and the two Alphas both quietly sit in their seats, Kim and Alix merely forgetting about their conversation, while Chloé turns her head to send a glare Marinette's way.

Alya smiles at the sight of the Alpha, chuckling, she playfully pokes Marinette's side, turning to her. "Girl, you need to get it together."

Marinette nods her head as she leans back in her chair. Her hand resting on the table in front of her, "I missed my alarm.", she says.

Alya rolls her eyes, "Yeah, clearly. You missed something by the way, girl.", the brunette says and continues. "Apparently someone marked Chloé. Can you believe it?", the Omega speaks skeptically.

Marinette tenses in her seat for a moment, her cheeks warm up slightly, she shrugs and turns to face forwards. "Oh wow…", she cringes slightly. She knows who. Her. She marked Chloé and she knew eventually Alya would figure that out. She knew she'd have to talk to Alya soon and explain herself a bit. "Um listen, think we can talk after-", she begins but is cut off by Ms. Bustier speaking again.

"Alright class, this morning I received news that a new student would be joining us today, I would like you all to welcome him with kindness.", she said as she stepped around her desk and stood in front of it, she turned to the open door and gestured for someone to come in.

And in walks a blonde haired boy, a familiar Alpha.

Marinette grimaces, the other Alphas in the class follow.

"Ugh.", Chloé scoffs and rolls her eyes when the boy locks eyes with her first. Great, she thinks, a persistent Alpha she was familiar with. The only one she couldn't seem to get off her back. An Alpha her parents wanted to set her up with the most due to him being the son of a family friend. Adrien's cousin.

"Felix.", Adrien smiles warmly at his cousin.

The Alpha breaks his gaze off of Chloé and returns a smile to the boy that greeted him warmly, but something behind his smile made everyone in the class feel a little unsettled. "Hey, Adrien.", he greets, he lifts his gaze from his cousin and faces the class now, "Hello everyone, my name is Felix Graham De Vanily. I hope to fit in with you all and I look forward to getting to know all of you.", he says politely and bows his head slightly.

Most of the students were straight faced, especially the Alphas.

Ms Bustier claps her hands, and the students follow hesitantly.

"Alrighty then, you can sit at any of the empty seats, Felix.", The woman says.

Felix nods and immediately begins walking to a table that was empty, behind both Marinette and Alya.

Marinette scowls, her eyebrows scrunched up immediately. She was familiar with the boy, she met him as Ladybug, he had tried to steal a kiss from her before she backed away and punched him square in the face. Her beta scent hadn't worn off that time and to the boy, she smelled like something he could hit on.

It was disgusting.

Alya's hand places itself over Marinette's knee, she gives the knee a squeeze. "Relax.", she whispers.

Marinette reluctantly calms herself, her scowl still present.

Adrien and Nino both remained facing foward.

Felix sat down in the empty seat and the class resumed like it normally did.

For an hour everything was okay.

"Alright, class don't forget, we have a test on Friday, so make sure to go over your notes and study.", Ms. Bustier said to the students that were getting up from their seats, all shuffling about to leave and go to their next classes.

Marinette sighs deeply, trying to ignore the persistent smell Felix gave off, it was irking her and putting her in a bad mood. Alya's soft grasp on her arm was the only thing tethering her down from falling into a complete bad mood.

Adrien was all smiles and warm looks, the boy got up from his seat and immediately walked to Felix, asking him for his schedule and if he needed help to get around. Nino too drew close to Felix, standing beside Adrien.

Alya silently wore a neutral expression, she disliked the boy, it was because of him she was akumatized. But just because she disliked him didn't mean she would be an ass to him right of the bat. She would be civil until he wasn't.

Meanwhile the four students were around Felix, Chloé eyed the Beta, whom was clearly bothered by Felix's presence, which rose a few questions for her. She understood why Kim and Max were all fidgety behind her, along with Alix grumbling every few minute or so, and why Juleka was quickly pulled out the room by Rose once the class was over and why Mylene was whispering words of comfort to Ivan, she knew it was due to the balance of their class slightly tipping. She got the whole Alphas hating new Alpha showing up on their turf thing and Omegas growing wary too, but Marinette...had no excuse to be bothered, let alone be angry about Felix joining their class. She was a Beta, she shouldn't know the difference.

"Do you want me to walk you to your class?", Sabrina spoke up softly from behind Chloé.

Chloé nodded her head, "Not this time, the Beta can walk me.", she turned to her childhood friend.

Sabrina rose an eyebrow, she seemed hesitant to leave Chloé alone. "Are you sure? He-He's here...he'll bother you.", she said, referring to Felix. An Alpha she really didn't trust to be alone with Chloé.

"Please, let him try something here. The class will eat him alive.", she confidently says. While sure she was a bitch to everyone, no one would allow for anything bad to happen to her here, it was a sort of instinct Omegas had, just like Alphas and Betas, Omegas stick together when push comes to shove and she knew that if an Omega came to her defense, their Alpha would come too. "Don't worry too much, I won't be out of sight."

Sabrina sighs and relents, "Okay, text me when you get to class.", she says.

Chloé nods. "Okay.", she sighs.

And with that, the Omegas split. Sabrina walks out of the class and Chloé sucks in a breath and makes her way to the small group with Felix. Her only intention being to grab the Beta and go.

Adrien and Nino both taking a look over Felix's schedule, neither noticing Chloé approaching them.

Alya's hand slid down Marinette's arm, her hand taking a hold of Marinette's own, their fingers immediately slipping between each others own.

"Dupain-Cheng.", Chloé's voice grabs the groups attention.

The group lifts their gaze and turn their heads to the Omega already reaching out and grabbing Marinette by her other arm, tugging her towards herself.

"Chloé?", Adrien speaks up first. "What's up?", he asks as he sees Chloé grab Marinette.

Alya glares at Chloé immediately. "What do you want?", the brunette says roughly as she tightens her hold over Marinette's hand.

Nino raises an eyebrow and silently looks on, amused.

Chloé rolls her eyes, "I need to borrow Dupain-Cheng.", she answers.

"Why?", Alya snaps with a frown and a hardening glare.

Felix looks between the girls, eyeing them up with interest.

"Urgh, it's none of your business.", Chloé retorts.

Marinette raises her eyebrows, quite frankly confused as to why Chloé would want her in the first place, unless...no, Marinette stops herself from thinking that Chloé might have quickly come onto her true scent. It was too soon, far too soon, there was no way Chloé could have discovered her secret. Maybe...Marinette looks for Sabrina and finds her gone, she sighs softly in relief and figures that maybe Chloé needs a walking buddy.

Felix sighs and pipes up before anyone else could speak, "Chloé darling, leave the Beta be.", he says with a gentle tone that held a hint of something else. To a Beta, the tone would go unnoticed and the small spike of pheromones would pass over their heads. But to an Alpha, it was a clear what was going on.

He was trying to push his will onto Chloé. Which Chloé quickly and effortlessly deflects.

"Mind your business, Felix.", Chloé sneers as she practically spits his name out.

Felix smiles coldly and shrugs, "I would, but there's a reason why I was placed here. I was put here to watch over you.", he says.

And the teens all freeze.

Marinette stiffens, tensing at hearing this.

"Mother spoke to your parents, they want to move forwards with...us.", Felix says, gesturing between himself and Chloé.

Adrien's mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water, an arranged mating? He thinks to himself. He always knew of Felix's feelings towards Chloé, from the start, they all knew he was an Alpha, just like how Chloé's family knew from the start that she was an Omega, but not just any Omega, a pure Omega. Everyone knew that Chloé would have many suitors once she came of age. Both their families wanted both Felix and Chloé to get along, unfortunately, Chloé always stood close to him and not Felix.

Chloé is immediately filled with disgust and disbelief. Her grip on Marinette's arm loosens. "As if Daddy would put an Alpha like you in charge of me, let alone agree for you to court me.", she narrows her eyes at the boy.

Felix shrugs, "Give him a call. It's all been discussed, Chloé. I'm not frail like those other Alphas, I won't be put off by your attitude, I know deep down you're just scared of submitting to an Alpha. I know you'll make for a wonderful Omega, in the right care of an Alpha like me.", he slowly takes steps towards the clearly upset Blonde, a small triumphant smile on his lips. "How's about you show me around?", he says innocently.

Nino and Alya both uncomfortably shift and begin to space away. Adrien turned to see the look of fear on Chloé's face. Something in him stirred, he was going to intervene, but just as he took a step, Marinette beat him to the punch.

Marinette tore her hand from Alya's own and stepped in front of Chloé, her scowl returning to her face at full force, her eyebrows knitting together and her nostrils flare, she gets in front of Chloé, stiff and tall, puffing her chest slightly, she stands in between the Alpha and Chloé, protectively.

Chloé's lips press into a tight line, she swallows thickly, silently standing behind the Beta, a slight pang of shame washing over her as she feels safe hiding behind the Beta.

Felix raises an eyebrow at the Beta's actions. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be running along?", he says, a little intimidating. Or at least, trying to be intimidating to Marinette.

Marinette barely withheld a growl. She didn't take kindly to the boy trying to push his pheromones over her, while Betas couldn't directly pick up pheromones and scents, they could still be influenced by them if they Alpha was strong enough. Unfortunately for Felix, he was trying to force another Alpha to do his bidding. "Back off.", she said roughly, her shoulders squared. "You're a little too late and her parents are obviously out of the loop, Chloé's with an Alpha already."

Felix is visibly taken aback, surprised, he shakes his head slightly, frowning now. "No, she isn't-"

"I am actually...I'm seeing someone and I plan to stay with her.", Chloé finally collects herself enough to speak up, she reaches a hand out and places it flat against Marinette's back. She tries to stand her ground. She knows that she isn't close enough for Felix to pick up Ladybug's scent on her, and something told her she didn't need to be, Felix would probably not care even if he had picked up the Alpha's scent on her.

Felix rolls his eyes, "Really?", he says dismissively. "I wasn't made aware of this...other person. Besides, I don't see a bite.", he smirks maliciously. "Seems this...fictitious Alpha isn't Alpha enough to keep you."

Chloé frowns heavily. "Oh, she's more than enough as an Alpha and don't worry about the bite, it's coming.", she sneered slightly at the boy.

Felix's smirk disappears, "I doubt that, honestly. Chloé you really expect to fool me? You won't get away from me, not this time and if...said fictitious suitor of yours has a problem with me, they can come find me.", he shrugs and steps aside, turning to walk around Chloé and Marinette.

Marinette wears a hard expression, she moves along with Felix, being sure to stay between him and Chloé.

"Till then, you're mine.", Felix chuckles darkly, he exits the classroom, leaving the group baffled surprised and feeling pity for Chloé.

Marinette growls under her breath.

Today was certainly not a good day.

* * *

By the end of the day, Chloé's crying in her room on her bed when she appears, a box of baked goods in her arms, she knew Chloé wasn't going to be in a good mood after what happened at school, but she didn't expect this. She slowly knocks on the glass of the sliding door. Her chest tightens at the sight of Chloé looking up from her hands, her make up slightly messed up. She hates it, seeing a defeated looking Chloé. The blonde pads over to the door to unlock it, the cold winter air entered the heiress's room.

Chloé had been silent for the rest of the school day, she looked distraught and her scent had greatly dulled. Marinette knew she had to do something.

"Hey…", Marinette says softly, her gaze gentle and warm. She reached an arm out immediately and Chloé instantly jumped into her, hugging her, her head tucked in the space where her neck and shoulder meet. Marinette felt her heart ache when Chloé breathed unevenly, huffing and puffing softly. Marinette sighed softly, she held the box of baked goods with a hand, balancing it on the tips of her fingers. She said nothing, she wanted to let Chloé talk first. Her arm wrapped around the blonde, she held her securely against her front, she waited.

It takes a few minutes of uneven breaths for Chloé to calm down, her arms shaking around her Alpha...an Alpha, while she wanted to say Ladybug was her, in reality she wasn't, at least not fully. Chloé knew Ladybug wanted to take things slow, but unfortunately time wasn't on her side, her heat was coming up and her parents wanted her to be with Felix, she had spoken and argued with her parents, cursing at them at one point. She didn't want Felix, no, she didn't want to become one of those Omegas. She didn't want to live a life unfulfilled and unhappy, especially that now she's actually met her match, someone that she could love and live a fulfilling life with. Why couldn't her parents just mind their business? Or at least give her a choice.

"My parents...have arranged for me to be with an Alpha.", Chloé whispers brokenly and quietly.

Marinette tenses, she tries to swallow but feels a knot in her throat. "Oh…", she manages to say, lips trembling slightly as her heart began to race.

They would lose each other. Marinette knew this much, she knew that the gravity of her and Chloé's situation was serious. If she wanted any chance of keeping Chloé, she would have to act now despite her wants to take things slow. She knew that time wasn't on their side. Chloé's heat was coming and her rut, she knew, was probably just around the corner, she may even get slammed by it tomorrow if her wet dream was anything to go by. Certainly she needed to do something, to take charge and try to comfort the Omega like an Alpha should.

"I told them I met someone, but they just...didn't want to listen, they don't care.", Chloé trembled against the hero, her eyes screwed shut. She usually got her way, she never expected this turn of events. She was hoping Felix was bluffing, but unfortunately, he wasn't, a part of her felt like an asshole for going off when her parents along with Felix's own sweet mother explained to her that they thought it was best if Felix and her got together, that they would be happy together in the long run, a part of her felt bad, but the other part of her didn't. She knew Alphas like Felix would force her into submission, she knew she would have no say once with him. Chloé didn't want that kind of life.

Marinette frowned heavily, her eyebrows knit together as she began to think, think of how to move forward from here, she fell silent.

Chloé felt more and more anxiousness coming over her, the Alpha's silence was not helping her at all. She frowned, suddenly feeling uncomfortable in the Alpha's warm embrace. She felt her heart ache, she felt insignificant. Trapped. A small wave of frustration making itself known surfaces when Chloé pushes herself away and out from the Alpha's embrace. Anger painted her expression. "You don't even care do you?", Chloé huffs, her voice shaking slightly. "I'm just not worth it to you am I?", a fresh batch of tears gather in her eyes, they roll down her cheeks, her lips pout and quiver. She scoffed brokenly and spun around on her heel, she was going to return to her bed, she was going to just spend whatever time of freedom she had left, alone in the silence, she managed to get a step or two away from Ladybug when a hand caught her by the wrist and pulled her back, arms wrapped around her as the box Ladybug held fell to the floor, from the corner of her eye she saw what was clearly, baked goods falling out of the box. She's pressed against the hero again, her eyes wide for a second before they closed, a sense of comfort washing over and calming her, the Alpha emanating a soothing wave of protective pheromones. Finally, she thinks to herself, a sign that the Alpha did care about her finally showed. She returns the hug, wrapping her arms around the hero.

"I do care, trust me. I do.", Marinette breathed deeply, she held the blonde close and protectively. Of course she cared, she wanted nothing more than to resolve this issue, to keep that filthy disgusting Alpha away from Chloé. She wants nothing more than to protect her. "I just...I'm trying to figure out what to do, but...I know...I know what I have to do.", she admits, deep down she knows that she simply has to tell Chloé who she is and continuously remain around her, mark, scent her and inevitably bite her to cement their bond. She needed to either reveal herself now, or lose Chloé. But then again, she still stands the chance of losing her, if she doesn't like her…

Chloé sighed softly. Relief comes over her, Ladybug acknowledges that something can be done, but acknowledging was different than acting. Chloé didn't want to pressure her, but they had a small window of time before their choices would be taken from them. She had to know, "What now?", she asks softly.

"I…", Marinette swallows thickly, so many thoughts cluttering her mind, doubts and fears also adding to her uncertainty. She wanted to be with Chloé, she did, but what if Chloé didn't want her? Marinette falls into a thoughtful silence, she was thinking about it both ways, she would lose Chloé anyways. If she didn't reveal herself and take an active role of being her Alpha, than Felix would move in, and if she did reveal herself, she ran the risk of still losing her, but Chloé would still have a choice to make. Marinette blows a breath out. She closes her eyes and comes to a conclusion. "I want you to be happy, I do, I want you to be safe and be able to be yourself. I know I can do my best by you, but I'm afraid of how you'll react when I tell you who I am.", she admits softly, trembling slightly.

Chloé nods her head, she inhales through her nose, taking in the Alpha's lovely scent, she closes her eyes and smiles for the first time today, "You couldn't possibly top how terrible the Alpha my parents set me up with is.", she cuddles into the Alpha for warmth due to the sudden cold breeze pushing the air around them. "I don't care who's under that mask, I'll still love you all the same.", Chloé feels her cheeks grow warm and a warmth settling in her chest.

Marinette blushed, she swore she felt her heart skip a beat the moment Chloé said those words. She nods, swallowing thickly, she steels herself for the reveal, but not before doing two things. She pulls away from the heiress, but still remains close, she pulls far enough to be able to face the girl, she sees a questioning look settling over Chloé's face, she smiles at her and leans in, she gives her time to back away, but Chloé doesn't, the heiress meets her half way and Marinette rejoices internally, enjoying this moment, basking in the warmth and softness of Chloé's lips. It's everything to her.

Chloé releases a soft moan, her hands reaching up and taking the Alpha's face into her hands, she cradles the warm cheeks gently, she smiles against Ladybug's soft lips and presses herself impossibly closer to her. They share multiple kisses, before their teeth bumped into each other due to how difficult both of them found it to keep themselves from smiling.

She never felt this before, this warm comfortable feeling had set itself within, she felt happy, glad and relieved all at once. Marinette wanted this to last, but she knew she had to be honest with Chloé first. "I love you.", she whispers against her lips, slowly she pulls her face away from the heiress's own, she wants to look her in the eye, to see her face.

Chloé beams widely, her eyes shine with affection and adoration.

The Alpha mentally takes a picture of the blonde's expression and gives her one last smile. "Close your eyes.", she whispers.

Sapphire eyes close, pink lips remained curled, her hands sliding off of the hero's face to rest on broad shoulders.

Marinette sighs and says those magic words, "Spots off."

In a flash of light Marinette stands before the heiress, hesitant, but knowing she has to go through with this if she wants a chance at remaining by the Omega's side.

Tikki floats close by, looking at her hesitant master. "Are you sure?", she asks softly.

Marinette sighs and nods. "Yeah.", she's shaking slightly.

Chloé remains put, not opening her eyes, she's anxious and eager to actually know the Alpha. A cold gust of air pushes past them again and Chloé shivers. "We should have done this inside my room.", she comments, her teeth chatter for a moment.

Marinette smiles softly, "Maybe.", she gives one last sigh before speaking again. "Um...y-you can open your eyes.", she says slowly.

A small smile curls Chloé's lips, she was going to open her eyes, but just as she made to, another voice popped up.

"MARINETTE?!", comes a familiar voice, it shakes with shock and surprise.

And Chloé finds herself tensing and her eyes opening wide. Her gaze settling over the side of a furious looking Marinette's face. She's shocked, surprised, but she doesn't register it much or all the way, she turns to see who Marinette was glaring viciously at. "You.", Chloé hisses at Chat Noir, a wave of anger came over her, she felt that her and...Marinette's moment had been taken from them.

Marinette growls lowly, deeply, her nostrils flare as she flashes her teeth threateningly at the baffled and shocked Chat Noir. "You!", she practically snarls. She makes to step away from Chloé, her instincts kicking in, driving her to act on her untapped violent urges. She cracks her knuckles and turns her whole body towards the boy that stood a decent amount of feet away.

Tikki panicked, sensing that her master was going to put the Beta in his place, "Marinette don't!", the kwami yelled and floated downwards, she got in front of her furious master and began to beg her to rationalize. "Marinette stop, wait, don't-"

Chat Noir realizes what's about to happen to him, he knew that his friend and long time partner was going to beat the snot out of him. "O-Oh god, wait, I-I didn't mean to-", he begins to step back, hands in the air in front of him, a look of terror written all over his face.

Chloé looks between the angry Alpha and Chat Noir, she knows how Alphas get, how violent they can become when they feel they've been crossed, she knows that Chat Noir had little to no chance of talking Marinette down, even the Kwami seemed to be unable to get through to her. She sighs deeply and decides to intervene before Marinette could do something too drastic. She steps behind the angry Alpha and reaches out with both hands, she grabs one of Marinette's arms. "Relax.", she says gently, calmly. She makes sure to push her calming scent over the Alpha.

Marinette clicked her tongue and allowed herself to come to a halt, not taking a step further. She kept her glare fixated on the scared Beta that was backing away, cowering.

Chloé sighed deeply, deep down she was pissed too, angry, Chat Noir had popped up during such an important moment for her and...her Alpha. Chloé feels her cheeks warm up as she finally begins to process what this all means, the fact that Marinette was Ladybug, the fact that Marinette was an Alpha and most certainly not a Beta. It was a lot to take in, but that didn't mean she was going to reject Marinette, no, she wouldn't do that. "Come here, look at me.", she says softly, her tone soothing, she tugs at the tense Alpha's arm.

Marinette hesitantly turns to face the heiress, slowly but surely. The expression of anger she wore melted away almost instantly, a sad look filled her face. She slowly turned her whole body to the Omega, her lips pressed into a tight line.

Chloé wore a sympathetic look, guilt washing over her, she was standing before an Alpha she tormented for so long, an Alpha that for some reason, drew closer to her despite everything she's done time and time again. She saw shame and sadness in the Alpha's gaze and she honestly wanted nothing more than to take back every harsh thing she's ever said to her. "Marinette.", she whispers softly.

Marinette's lips twitch. She averts her gaze and brings it to the floor, her head tilting down and her shoulders sinking down and caving in.

Chloé felt the need to comfort Marinette, it washes over intensely, she wants to let her Alpha know that she is still wanted and loved; she would certainly vocalize that. "I still love you, you know that right?", the blonde says sincerely.

Marinette tenses and snaps her head up, her gaze now meeting Chloé's own. "But- I-", her eyes searching Chloé's own, she felt delight beginning to set itself in, her lips tugged in between a frown and a smile before a giant smile inevitably cracked her lips apart, she beamed, her teeth flashing.

Chloé smiles, it was strange suddenly looking at Marinette while feeling these feelings, she never would have expected this. But it suddenly makes sense, the reason why Marinette acted aggressively, the reason why Marinette took on leadership roles in their school and the reason why Marinette always stood her ground. It would take a little getting used to, but Chloé knew very well that Marinette was a god send, she would be safe with her, she would be respected and treated like a human being. She was lucky.

Meanwhile, Marinette is giddy, her heart's racing in her chest, she could just explode with happiness, she feels all her anger, shame and guilt from earlier completely disappear. She was excited for what was in store for her and Chloé, now she knew they'd hit some bumps, Felix being the first that they would have to still get over and Chloé's family being another one, but she was confident that they'd be able to work everything out, she would do everything she could to be the best Alpha she could be to Chloé. She feels her eyes water slightly and her face soften considerably. "I uh love you too.", she says with a shaky voice.

Chloé nods her head and raises her hands from Marinette's arms, she brings them to Marinette's face, she takes both warm cheeks into her hands and gently holds it. "I have a lot to make up, Marinette. I promise I'll do my best by you.", her tone is sincere and loving.

The Dupain-Cheng shrugs, all the disdain she had for Chloé before had melted away a while ago, she couldn't feel anything negative towards her. She reaches out and places her hands on the blonde's hips and takes a step forward before dropping to her knees, her arms wrapping around the blonde, the side of her face pressed against the heiress's stomach, she closes her eyes and holds her.

Chloé blushes, she feels her chest filling with more and more warmth, she moves her hands and places them on the side of Marinette's head, she holds her head against her, her gaze settling on top of the Alpha's head. The Alpha certainly made it easy to truly fall for her. "You really are something else.", she says with a small chuckle, one of her hands pushed Marinette's bangs back, her fingers threading through the soft hair.

Marinette hums softly, she remains on her knees. She knew what her actions meant and why it was significant, she felt that she needed to show Chloé how truly committed she was and she knew that by kneeling before her, she was showing her that she saw her as an equal. Her father had told her about it, explained it to her after she questioned her father after the 2nd time of catching him kneeling and hugging her mother. She thought it was weird at first, hell, everything about being an Alpha was weird to her at first, but that was all before she experienced...being attracted to an Omega whom also reciprocated.

The cold and Chat Noir being long forgotten, at least until Chat Noir awkwardly cleared his throat.

Marinette's eyes snap open and she glares at the boy. Chloé turns and she too glares at him, both growing rather angry at the breach of their privacy. Again.

"What the hell are you still doing here?", Chloé hissed.

Marinette grumbled curses under her breath, feeling even more vexed by the blonde's intrusive presence. She pulled away from Chloé only to stand up, turning towards Chat Noir with shoulders squared and her posture straight, she sneered at the still stunned Chat Noir. "Chat, I swear to god-", she began to ball up her fists, she was going to give the boy a piece of her mind.

But Marinette's words are soon swallowed when Chat Noir suddenly says his own set of magical words.

"Claws in.", He says and suddenly in a flash of light, Adrien Agreste stands before a shocked Alpha and Omega.

"What the-", Marinette nearly choked and takes a few steps back, her eyes scanning the boy from head to toe.

Chloé on the other hand feels like life has slapped her again. Her childhood friend was a Beta, Marinette was an Alpha, both of them were Ladybug and Chat Noir. She raises a shaky hand and places it over her face, she pinches the bridge of her nose, she's speechless.

Adrien can't help but sigh in relief when he sees the anger from both their faces disappear, he was a little scared of what Marinette would have done to him had he not shown them who he was.

"What's up Sugar, spice and everything nice.", Plagg greets the Dupain-Cheng quite casually, a wide grin on his face.

Marinette blushes slightly, "Plagg.", she sighs out, her anger and fury leaving with the breath she puffed out.

Chloé sighs deeply, she certainly felt a bit mentally exhausted with today's discoveries, she could handle the plot twist about Marinette, but Adrien...a boy she's known since before they could even walk properly. As she begins to fall into thought, she feels a sharp chill run up her arms and legs as a cold gush of air blew passed her, suddenly she registers that she's cold. She wraps her arms around herself and decides to think more about everything in depth when she wasn't in the cold. "Marinette, I'm cold, can we...go inside?", she says softly.

Marinette turns her attention to Chloé and immediately moves, she closes in on the girl and wraps her up in her arms, holding her against her front, "Yeah, yeah, of course.", she says softly, cheeks still warm.

Chloé sighs, feeling comfortable with the Alpha's arms around her. She turns her gaze to Adrien, she shoots him a half smile, she was going to say something, but just as her lips part, a heavy knock comes at her door followed by a voice that filled her, Marinette and Adrien with dread.

"Hey, Chloé, open up.", the voice says, commandingly.

The trio freeze and tense up.

"I know you're in there.", the voice says again.

Chloé sucked in a breath and turned around in Marinette's arms, "I don't want to see him, I don't-", her voice began to crack and terror was written all over her face.

Marinette turned to Adrien and Adrien turned to her, he wore a firm expression.

"Let's go somewhere else.", Adrien suggests quietly, hushed.

Marinette clicks her tongue.

"Where? We can't go to your place, your dad is one of the reasons why my parents set me up with Felix in the first place.", Chloé turns to Adrien and speaks.

"Then let's go to my place, pack a bag.", Marinette says with little thought and hesitation.

Chloé nods and pulls away from the warm embrace Marinette had her in, she turns and quickly pads around her room, ignoring the annoyed groaning and mumbling the Alpha outside her door was doing. She grabs a bag and puts in lotion, deodorant, a toothbrush and some clothing, she quickly slips out of her shorts in front of the two teens, not really caring and slips on some pants.

Marinette steps in and takes Chloé's bag, slinging it over her shoulder, she gives the door a glare and pulls Chloé along with her.

Both Adrien and Marinette transform and take the heiress with them to Marinette's home.

Slight uncertainty filling them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up either two days from now, or a week. 
> 
> Feel free to let me know how this chapter was.


	4. Meet Me Halfway P.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Marinette's turn to be in control; As Chloé's choice Alpha, she has a lot to do before they confront Chloé's family as well as Felix.
> 
> Both teens know full well that a simple bite can easily destroy Mr. and Mrs. Bourgeois's 'arrangements'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here's an update.
> 
> Also, 2k worth of words went into the BJ build up scene XD

It's hot, very hot when she wakes up, her skin feels sticky and moist, her clothing practically clinging to her moist body, she feels a bead of sweat run down the side of her head as she slowly sits up from the chaise lounge she had slept on, a groan escapes her slightly chapped lips when she shifts her legs only to feel...the sudden tightness of her jeans.

Oh.

She thinks to herself immediately as her eyes drop to her lap once she turns her body, placing her feet on the cool floor, she winces and clicks her dry tongue when she sees the familiar tent in the front of her pants. She swallows the little saliva she can muster, gulping. She feels her heart beat a little faster.

"Those jeans don't look like they're comfortable.", Chloé's softened voice pulls Marinette from her thoughts.

Marinette's cheeks immediately flush, she turns her gaze to where Chloé sat on the edge of her bed across from her, staring amusingly at her, embarrassment quickly washes over her, she quickly averts her gaze and grabs the pillow closest to her and placed it over her lap, wincing at the added pressure.

Chloé giggles softly, "Don't smother the fella now.", she says teasingly as she takes her bottom lip between her pearly white teeth, her gaze becomes hooded.

"C-Chloé!", Marinette lifts her gaze and whispers harshly, her face burning a new shade of red, her body grows hotter.

The heiress winks playfully at the Alpha, her Alpha. "What, I'm just saying.", the blonde released her bottom lip, she smiles as she stands up from the bed, her feet make contact with the cool wood of the floor, "besides, there's no need for you to feel embarrassed or ashamed.", she slowly begins to step to the flustered Alpha, "not with me.", her voice softens as a sincere expression replaces her lusty one. As soon as she makes it to where the Alpha is, she sits down beside her, close, she reaches a hand and places it over the pillow that rested on Marinette's lap.

Marinette gripped the edges of the pillow just a little tighter before relaxing, she sucked in a deep breath and released it through her nose. She slowly turned her head to meet Chloé's affectionate gaze, she swallows thickly.

"You're safe with me.", Chloé says softly, her eyes searching Marinette's own, wanting to convey the depth of her sincerity. "I love you.", she whispers, lifting a hand to take a hold of the side of Marinette's face, she leans forward and presses her forehead against Marinette's own, their eyes locked on each other's own.

Marinette nods, she loosens her grip over the edges of the pillow she had placed over her lap, slowly her fingers release the fabric. She keeps Chloé's gaze until she feels the blonde's hand gently remove the pillow from her lap, her breath hitches in her throat when she feels the pillow fall to the floor beside her feet, she knows what's coming. "Chloé.", she groans the Omega's name softly when the heiress's hand is placed over her clothed hardness. Her eyes fall shut as the hand begins to massage her through the pants.

Chloé smiles lovingly, her cheeks begin to burn slightly, "Does my Alpha like that?", she whispers sweetly.

Marinette nods her head, her heart racing in her chest. "Mmhm.", she manages to breathe out. she bucks her hips slightly, wanting more friction, wanting more contact. Her lips quivered as goosebumps made the hair on her arms stand. She felt her lower abdomen beginning to burn and tighten.

The Omega sighed softly, she knew the Alpha wanted to be out of those bothersome pants and in all honesty, Chloé wanted the Alpha out of those pants. She licked her lips as her gaze dropped to the stiff bulge she was massaging. She was curious, very curious, she wanted to see it, to feel it. She rubbed her thighs together slightly, feeling arousal wash over her, she couldn't help but let her lewd thoughts run wild, she slides her other hand from the side of the Dupain-Cheng's face, slowly trailing it down to her neck, then to her shoulder, she slowly pulls her forehead away from Marinette's own. "Sit back.", she says.

Sapphire eyes open, an eyebrow sharply raises in question.

Chloé merely smiles reassuringly to the Alpha. She pauses the movement of her hand over the hardness. She finally slides her other hand down to the teens chest and gently pushes the teen back, to which there's no resistance.

Marinette does what Chloé asked of her, she rested her back against the soft cushion of the chaise lounge, she looks on, curious to see what Chloé was to do next.

The blonde sighed softly. She could feel the curious gaze of the Alpha burning into the side of her face. Her lips remained curled upward, her gaze trailed down to the straining lump under her hand, she couldn't help but suddenly chew on her bottom lip, she slid her other hand down from Marinette's chest and brought it to rest over the button on those pesky jeans, she allowed her gaze to break off of the bulge, she flickered her gaze to the Alpha's own, searching for any sign of discomfort. She wanted to make sure that Marinette wanted this too. "Can I?", she asks.

"Y-Yeah.", Marinette breathes out huskily, her eyes fixated on the Omega's hands.

The heiress returns her attention to what she was doing, she continues. She unbuttoned the jeans and began to unzip them, tugging the jeans open, she sees the outline of the stiff hard on through the boxer's thin fabric, she just barely withheld a moan when she allows herself to visually process the thickness and the length of Marinette's package. "Oh god.", she whispers under her breath.

Marinette remains still, she feels the urge to shy away, but she fights against that urge and steels on, her hands laying limp by her sides. She eyes the blonde's expression, wanting to know what was going through her mind.

Chloé releases a shaky breath as she stops hesitating, she goes for it, reaching with a shaky hand, slipping passed the waistband of the boxers and dipping her hand in, she immediately wraps her hand around the lengthy warmth.

"Fuck.", Marinette curses through her teeth. She bucked her hips instinctively, her body tensing heavily at the new sensation that was being introduced to her body.

The blonde felt her arousal slicken even more, she was growing hornier than ever. she couldn't help but coo praise as she felt the thick lengthy cock throb in her grasp, she eagerly tugged at the boxers, pulling them down with her left hand while she kept her right hand wrapped around Marinette, she licked her lips hungrily as she pulled the cock out from the boxers, she gazes in awe once the straining length is freed from the cotton bondage of that dreadfully bright colored boxers. "Marinette, you really have nothing to be ashamed about.", Chloé says bluntly, she turns her gaze away from the throbbing length to Marinette's lusty hazed expression.

"T-Thanks?", Marinette barely manages to mutter. Her hands balled up over the fabric of the couch by her sides.

Chloé releases a soft giggle, she finds the Alpha's bashful nature quite endearing. She releases the waistband of the teens boxers and brings her hand up to Marinette's chest, she balls up her fist, fisting the material of Marinette's shirt in her hand, she tugs Marinette towards her while leaning in, her other hand continuing to massage and pump the straining hardness. "Mm.", she hums softly as her lips meet Marinette's soft warm ones, she closes her eyes and basks in their moment of intimacy and closeness.

Marinette groaned, feeling Chloé's soft hand starting to pump her with more purpose, she shivers slightly, feeling the familiar faint sensation of her need to cum starting to draw near. "Fuck.", she growled softly, pulling away from Chloé's soft lips, she kept her eyes closed, trying to fend off the urge to cum. She grit her teeth, clenching her jaw.

But that wasn't necessary.

The blonde smiled as she saw the look of delight filling the Alpha's expression, she saw a bead of sweat run down the other side of Marinette's face, she saw concentration but also hesitance. She gently leaned her body closer until she tucked her head under Marinette's chin, with her fisted hand, she pushed Marinette to once again rest her back against the couch cushions. She laid the side of her face against Marinette's chest, pressing her body close, she could hear the Alpha's heart thumping hard and fast against her ear. She couldn't help but smile, she brought her gaze back to the cock in her grasp, taking her bottom lip between her teeth as she paid more attention to the details. She could feel the soft skin that covered the phallus and the veins that hid under the skin, she eyed the way the head curved up, she felt an ache starting to settle in and it wasn't just some ordinary ache, she knew this one, knew what it meant. She wanted to be mated, her body was finally registering Marinette's rut and accepting it. Chloé's body was slipping into that primitive instinctual phase.

Her heat was successfully prematurely set into motion.

Chloé felt the room temperature rise just a little bit, she felt her own heart begin to thump faster. She licked her lips when she saw the sight of what she knew was pre-cum glistening over the slit at the tip, she stared at it for a few moments, contemplating, thinking. She knew Marinette was close by how her body tensed and untensed, she wanted to get her there, she wanted to see her cum. She began to slow down her pace, she kept her grip firm over the thick warmth, she evened her breathing out and lifted her head from Marinette's chest, she shifted and slid her hand down from the wrinkled shirt to the waistband of those boxers, she tugged them down even more as she began to lean her head down, drawing her face closer to the straining dick, she could see it throb, feeling it pulse in her grasp, she wanted to feel more of it.

"W-What are you doing?", Marinette pipes up breathlessly, clearly struggling to breathe.

Chloé once again proves that she has no filter whatsoever and bluntly answers. "I'm going to put your dick in my mouth.", she states casually in her ever growing haze of heat induced lust. She removes her hand from the dick only to switch hands, she grabs it and before Marinette can complain about her wording, she wraps her lips around the head, flicking her tongue over the tip, she closes her eyes and rests her free hand over Marinette's thigh. She sucks, careful to avoid using her teeth, slowly takes the dick deeper into her mouth, wanting to take all of her in. She doesn't register the taste of the pre-cum, she swallows immediately.

Marinette releases a surprised yelp before her yelp turns into a throaty groan. She throws her head back as she registers the sensation of lips wrapping around her member, "Oh fuck.", she hisses through her teeth, shes quickly unable to resist the urge of placing her hand over the back of Chloé's head. She begins to assist her Omega, trying to be as gentle as possible, resisting the urge to simply buck her hips and rut into the wet warmth that was Chloé's mouth. She huffed and puffed groaning softly as she felt more and more of herself being taken in, shivering and trembling, her ache was only intensifying.

Chloé's throat vibrates with a moan, she gags slightly as she aims to take her Alpha's package deeper down her throat, her eyebrows furrow as she concentrates, inch by inch, short gags in between and after a few moments she starts to get a hang of it, but finds her position a little uncomfortable. She reluctantly lifts her head up and releases the saliva coated cock. She pants slightly, taking in gulps of air. She sits up and turns to a confused looking Alpha, Marinette looked like a kicked puppy, through her questioning gaze, Chloé could tell that Marinette wanted to ask her why she stopped.

The heiress merely smiles affectionately to her Alpha and slides off the couch, she gets to her knees and kneels before the Alpha who now wore another expression, one that immediately becomes the Omega's favorite. She felt her panties growing more and more damp as Marinette's hot expectant gaze looked down on her, she reaches out with both hands and wraps them around the throbbing shaft.

The Dupain-Cheng releases a heavy sigh, her eyes not breaking off the Bourgeois's own, her heart racing in her chest, she knows she's a few more strokes away from cumming. She sits up straight, and slowly stands up from the couch, she tilts her head down, not once breaking eye contact, she brings her hands to the waistband of her pants and all at once, she tugs her pants and boxers down, the items pool to her ankles.

"Annoying weren't they?", Chloé purrs as she presses a hand against Marinette's bare hip, caressing the skin.

Marinette growls softly. It's primal and instinctive, her way of urging the Omega to continue.

Chloé licks her lips, "Are you close?", she asks.

Marinette nods, unable to verbally manage an answer.

The blonde giggles softly, feeling a bit of pride for pleasing her Alpha, "good."

* * *

Their pup was unlike any Alpha, their pup preferred to stay out of the dynamics society had built and while in a way it was good, it was also a little bit confusing and they knew there would be developmental repercussions. They knew their pup wasn't the only one to drift away from the norm, there were others, most being Betas and Omegas whom decided to cover their scents and hide their true roles. Omegas and Betas had their reasons, both were usually put down by the higher of the two, the Alphas.

But for their pup, there was no real reason for her to hide in plain sight, it was strange, the day they all found out for sure that she was an Alpha, Marinette wasn't as excited as their family was. Sabine questioned her, wondering why Marinette was put off by being an Alpha.

And Marinette simply said she didn't want things to change too much.

There was a suspicion that Marinette was a Beta, she hadn't presented as an Omega by the age of 12, and she didn't present as an Alpha by the age of 14. Everyone around her had presented, their scents had kicked in at full force, each slammed by their primitive bodily instincts. Each knowing their purpose and roles.

Marinette was the odd one out.

But their suspicions were swatted away when Marinette was 15 nearly turning 16, her first rut had set in, high fever, excessive perspiration and the additional appendage to her body immediately took away all doubt. Marinette was an Alpha, taking after her father's side of the family.

Their pup was merely a late bloomer. Sabine and Tom were certainly happy.

Both would support their pup, despite the confusing reasons behind her wanting to hide herself.

But now things would change in the direction the knew would eventually come. Their pup was obviously courting an Omega, how they knew this fact?

Simple.

Their pup smelled of one and while they knew of a certain brunette Omega that always scented their pup, this scent was different, nothing like Alya's own. Every day, for the past month Marinette had been returning home with an unfamiliar scent coating her body and now, even more damning was the fact that an Omega had spent the night with Marinette. There was no doubt that, that omega was the one scenting their pup so intimately.

They knew that the day would come when their pup would grow into a full fledged Alpha, they just didn't expect it to be so soon.

"Do you think it's safe to...go up there?", Sabine nervously asked her husband, she was fidgety and anxious. She merely wanted to let her lovely pup know that breakfast was ready.

Tom blushed slightly, he rubbed the back of his neck, "Um well, who's to say Marinette is even with her?", he shrugs his shoulders.

Sabine rose an eyebrow sharply, "Our pup reeks of her and she...reeks of our pup. It's clear what's going on between them.", Sabine quipped. She knew her husband was having a tough time processing the obvious, since the Omega in question of being their pup's potential mate was a very snobby heiress, one that both would prefer out of their pups life.

Pure omega or not, Chloé was rotten. She was not the ideal Omega they would have preferred for their Alpha pup.

Tom swallowed thickly, he released a heavy sigh and shrugged. "I...just...she would have told us...if she found someone.", he says.

Sabine nods, "Alphas change when a mate comes into their life, Tom. Marinette must have felt the need for privacy.", she says, wanting to comfort her confused husband. She too felt a little hurt, being left in the dark about such an important detail of their young pups life.

Tom's shoulders caved slightly, he gave his wife a small pout and was going to say something more when their pup suddenly came into the kitchen, Chloé in tow. Both Sabine and Tom turned and found their pup standing by the entrance to the kitchen, Chloé shyly clinging to her arm, partially hiding behind Marinette.

"Marinette, sweetie, good morning.", Sabine greets her pup warmly, her cheeks flushing slightly. She instantly notices the heavy scent of rut surrounding the young Alpha, but not just the heavy scent of rut catches her attention, but the faint gentle scent of heat. A faint sweet scent of cinnamon and something akin to honey and vanilla danced around the pair.

It's then that the parents can no longer deny the obvious if there was any doubt.

Tom furrowed his eyebrows slightly. "Marinette-", he makes to speak, but just as he does, he is cut off.

"Mom, dad.", Marinette begins, her tone is different, more authoritative, demanding attention, she stands straight and confident before her parents.

Sabine and Tom both tenses and both turn to give each other knowing looks.

"Yes, sweetie?", Sabine softly speaks.

Marinette releases a sigh and continues. "I...I'm seeing Chloé. I've been courting her for a little while.", she comes out and says it, wanting to just throw it out there if her parents didn't already put two and two together.

Chloé hugs Marinette's arm just a little tighter.

Sabine and Tom's mouths drop open slightly, neither sure of what to say.

"I know it's...really out of the blue, believe me, it was for me too. But the past is the past. I want her to be my mate, I love her and I want her to be apart of our family.", Marinette's expression softens.

The Dupain-Chengs are both quickly in awe, they see the sincerity behind their pup's want and request, they know that they could recommend Marinette wait, but they also knew that if they got in the way, they'd only push their child away. They would support her despite their feelings towards Chloé.

"Oh, of course.", Sabine clasped her hands together for a moment and walked to her pup, she stood in front of her and smiled genuinely. "We want you to be happy."

Marinette released a soft breath, one she didn't know she was holding.

Tom drew closer, merely smiling at his pup.

Chloé felt a little out of place, like she hardly did a thing, she knew that Marinette's parents weren't exactly fond of her, she knew she screwed a lot up and she felt that Marinette's parents were just being the best parents they could be. She did little to earn her place beside Marinette. She sighed deeply and began to loosen her hold over Marinette's arm. She wanted to be honest, to apologize and to grow into the Omega Marinette deserved.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng.", Chloé softly speaks.

The parents break their gazes off of their Pup, their expression replaced with slight distant expressions. Both clearly not wanting to interact much with Chloé.

Marinette could see the change in her parents expressions. She grimaced.

Chloé pushed aside her growing anxiousness, she let go of Marinette's arm and stood on her own, looking between the two set of eyes staring at her. "I know I'm not the One you would've wanted for Marinette.", she starts.

Both Sabine and Tom remain still and silent, listening.

Marinette now spectates.

"I know I've been nothing but a nightmare to everyone and I know my behavior all these years has been distasteful and I know that this is probably very strange to you, me suddenly being here beside Marinette.", Chloé continues, losing slight confidence, feeling unsure of what else to say, "I just...I want to say I'm sorry and I know right now my words mean nothing, but I promise that I'll do my best by Marinette, I'll take good care of her and I promise I'll earn the right to be with her.", her gaze is soft, sincere and slightly watery.

Sabine feels sympathy come over her, she wanted to comfort the Omega beside their Pup, but she knew that Chloé would have to indeed earn her and Tom's true approval.

Tom's hard gaze breaks slightly and he turns to his wife.

Sabine nods, she knows her husband didn't exactly have a way with words, so she knew he wanted her to take charge in this conversation. "Marinette is smart and if she chose you, she chose you for a reason. We won't interfere, we'll be here to advise you both in case you both need us.", she says. "You're Marinette's choice mate, we'll accept you, Chloé.", Sabine sighs softly, accept and want are two different things, for Marinette, they'd be willing to see this whole thing through, if Chloé turned out to be a perfect match after all, than they'd genuinely change their tune.

Chloé nods, she knows they're hesitant, they have their doubts. But she'd prove herself. She would be the best Omega to Marinette.

* * *

Marinette and Chloé end up back in Chloé's room, under normal circumstances, they would have run into issues in the form of bumping into Chloé's father and mother, but thankfully, Marinette was Ladybug and as Ladybug, both managed to get back to Chloé's room undetected.

There were a ton of texts and missed calls from her parents and even an angry demanding Felix, neither Chloé and Marinette cared, Chloé simply chucked her phone into a water fountain somewhere along the way.

Both were taking control of the situation.

They end up snuggling up and cuddling together in the spacious soft bed, Chloé instantly finds that she certainly likes the intimacy, being wrapped up in the arms of the Alpha, her soon to officially be Alpha, she feels protected and loved. Even when Marinette's boner pokes her from behind, she's comfortable. She internally enjoyed the fact that she was the reasoning behind Marinette's arousal.

"You feel better?", Chloé asks shyly, smiling. Wanting to know if she'd pleased her Alpha with her blowjob.

"Yeah, but…", Marinette growls softly, stiffening in her pants even more, she presses herself impossibly closer, spooning the heiress from behind, she resists the urge to move her hips. She felt better, a little relieved, Chloé had brought her to her climax, the heiress has given her, her first sexual experience and it was certainly an amazing one, but she was rutting and she needed a lot more than a blowjob to truly feel 'better', "-I...really want to-"

"Fuck me?", Chloé cuts in bluntly, teasing. She licks her lips, she knows Marinette's desire to fuck her only intensified. Alphas wouldn't let up until they knotted their mates.

Marinette grumbles a soft complaint about Chloé's mouth, but answers the blonde's bluntly put words. "Mate with you. I want to mate with you, Chloé.", she says it more properly.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Marinette.", Chloé says softly and shifts in the Alpha's arms, she turns and faces the Alpha, "I'm yours, as long as you're mine."

Marinette nods, a soft expression takes over her sheepish expression. "I'll always be yours.", she says softly.

Chloé feels her cheeks warm up, she knows damn well that the Alpha wasn't lying, she knew that they'd stay together, that Marinette would no doubt bite her soon enough. Or at least, she believes Marinette will. "Are you...going to bite me?", she can't help but ask, she raises a hand and brings it over the side of Marinette's face, gently caressing the cheek.

Marinette gazes deeply into the blonde's eyes, she nods, "If you want me to.", she says. "I don't exactly want there to be a chance for another Alpha to think that they can have you, but...if you don't want me to bite you, that's fine, I can hold off.".

"No, don't hold off, I want you to bite me, I want to stay with you and I definitely don't want an Alpha to think they can court me.", Chloé sighs, she trails her hand down to the Alpha's neck, she keeps her gaze on Marinette's own, they laid on their sides, face to face. She knew that the only thing that can stop Alpha's from drawing closer or harassing her was a mating bite. All Alphas would lose interest in a mated Omega, it was the only way to keep the unwanted advances at bay. Thankfully, the Alpha she wanted to be claimed by was a gentle and patient one. Fights would definitely be avoided if Marinette bit her during their first time together. "Don't hold back with me."

The Alpha's chest rumbled with a soft pur, "Are you sure?", she asks wanting to be sure, needing to be sure that Chloé wanted this, wanted her.

Pink lips curl into an affectionate smile. "Only if I get to bite you too.", she whispers softly.

Marinette's lips crack into grin, she certainly wants Chloé to bite her too, of course she does, there's no other Omega out there for her. No other Omega she wants to be with. Chloé and her may have started off on a terrible note for the majority of their childhood, but they now had a whole new life ahead of them, one in which they got a new beginning, adulthood. Marinette couldn't possibly be any happier. "Of course.", she says breathlessly. "You're my match, why wouldn't I want you to claim me."

Chloé releases a soft sigh, happy to hear Marinette's words. They were each other's match, there was no denying that, they were meant to be, the only things that can truly stop them from being together, is themselves. "It's a little weird to say it out loud isn't it?"

Marinette blushes and nods, it was weird, but not bad.

Plenty of changes would come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to drop comments. I read them all. :D
> 
> Forgive me for any typos.


	5. Meet Me Halfway P3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her scent tames her, tethers and grounds her, it's all Marinette wants to surround herself with, she couldn't possibly imagine another Omega in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, sup??
> 
> Been a while, a lot has been happening in my life (including the fact that I fell into another Fandom, but don't worry.)
> 
> Here's an update.
> 
> Also, please forgive any typos, mistakes ect.

They shed their clothes, both eager to become acquainted with each others bodies. Both eager to become one, to seal their union as Alpha and Omega. Both wanting nothing more than to show their love to each other.

"You're so lean.", Chloé whispers softly, standing bare before her Alpha, reaching a hand out she brushes the tips of her fingers over the Alpha's toned stomach, she smiles amusingly when she feels the stomach tense, skin tightening over the lightly defined abs. "Being Ladybug keeps you in shape huh?", she meets Marinette's bashful, flustered gaze.

"Um, yeah, I mean...I have to make sure I'm capable.", Marinette shrugs stiffly, cheeks flushed, she feels goosebumps shoot up her spine at the sensation of Chloé's fingertips brushing over the skin of her stomach. She too stands bare before her Omega, exposed and open. Chloé suggested that they bathe together before engaging in mating activities and Marinette agreed, she honestly couldn't possibly pass up this opportunity, she yearned to be closer and more intimate with Chloé.

Alphas love to bathe with their Omegas before sex, this much Chloé knows, she's done her reading and research, she was ready. While she knew she was difficult for Alphas to court, she knew eventually, one day, an Alpha would come along, one that she would choose. She knew she too would eventually like to participate in those intimate mating activities. Chloé has done her fair share of reading, she's seen a decent amount of porn, for educational purposes of course, she knows Alphas are prone to quickly picking up habits and while she knows that she has all the time in the word to instill those Alpha habits into Marinette, she'd rather begin the process immediately. After all, Marinette was an Alpha in body only, the Dupain-Cheng acted out of character, except for a few moments when her Alpha instincts would inevitably rear their head.

But first thing's first, they needed to shower before getting a bath running.

"Do you want me to go in first, or do you want to go in together?", Chloé asks, not breaking the eye contact. She gently presses her hand flat against the stomach, she rubbed the hot skin softly.

"T-Together.", she says slightly flustered. Shoulders stiffening even more.

Chloé sighs softly, "Relax.", she cajoled tenderly, her gaze growing warm and affectionate. "Tell you what, baby. I'll go in first and when you're ready, you can come in.", she reaches another hand out and brings it to the side of Marinette's face, brushing the pink cheek with the pad of her thumb, "No pressure."

Marinette nods her head, a small frown tugs at her lips. "I'm sorry. I'm...I just…", she sucked in a breath and leaned into her Omega's touch, she closes her eyes, "I'm not a good Alpha am I?", she sighs out heavily, opening her eyes, a disappointed look floods her expression.

Chloé raises her eyebrows, a sympathetic expression settling over her face. She knows the whole Alpha experience is new to her lover, she understands that and actually prefers it that way because this way, she would get to mold Marinette, they would get to learn together. "No, you're amazing, Marinette.", she steps closer, drawing near until she presses herself flush against the Alpha's hot body, she wraps her arms around her neck, hugging her, wanting nothing more than to comfort her Alpha while also wanting to encourage the Dupain-Cheng to touch her.

Marinette growls softly, she couldn't help it, it just escaped passed her lips, she wrapped her arms around Chloé's bare body and held her impossibly close, her cheeks flushing even more due to feeling the soft warmth of Chloé's bare body pressed flush against her own. She loves it. The Dupain-Cheng feels her instincts beginning to kick in again, urging her to keep the Omega close.

Chloé releases a shaky sigh when she feels Marinette's hardness against her inner thigh, she can't help but shiver in delight, she couldn't stop herself from moaning softly.

"Let's shower together.", Marinette finally says, her tone changing, there was more certainty present.

Chloé pulls away, but remains close, her arms hung off the Alpha's broad shoulders, she immediately settles her gaze upon the Alpha's suddenly determined gaze. She hums happily, as she sees that Marinette is slowly but surely taking charge. "Of course, baby.", she whispers.

* * *

Their pup was no longer a pup, this much they knew.

Marinette was becoming an Alpha, truly. They knew that their rutting pup was going to bed the Heiress by the end of the day. It was painfully obvious. The way Marinette struggled to keep herself together around their home while Chloé and her were still around in the morning, was enough evidence.

"I hope they're being safe.", Sabine can't help but say outloud, certainly Marinette had enough commonsense, surely.

Tom sighed, he groaned softly as he plopped down on the sofa, sitting next to his wife, "I hope so too. The last thing we need is for Marinette to have a pup or two so early.", he brought a hand up to the back of his neck and rubbed the area.

Sabine sighed deeply, "I think the last thing we need is for Chloé's parents to kill us first."

"Or kill Marinette.", Tom sighs deeply, he wonders how Chloé's parents took the whole situation, it wasn't a secret how much Chloé's father cared about her, how he always made sure that she was protected and safe from Alphas. The man had acted as if no Alpha was worthy of his daughter. Surely Marinette catching Chloé's attention was probably a hard pill to swallow. Not that there was something wrong with Marinette, his pup was amazing and respectful, but she wasn't of status.

"You're thinking too loud, honey.", Sabine sighs as she rests her hand over her husband's tense shoulder.

Tom broke from thought and turned to his wife. "I just...Chloé?", he says the name of the Omega whom tamed his pup in disbelief, "Didn't Marinette hate her?", Tom cringed slightly.

Sabine sighs out again. She knows her husband was going to be in denial for a bit.

She too had trouble believing it.

* * *

"Fuck.", Marinette groaned under her breath. Leaning back against the cool marble edge. She huffed and puffed.

They had finished up showering and were now enjoying themselves inside the warm bath, together. They shared a few kisses and touched each other but it wasn't quite like this, they were being more bold with each other in the bath.

"You're so hard, Marinette.", Chloé cooed softly, brushing her lips lightly over the tip of Marinette's ear, she was pumping Marinette's hardness under the water, she pressed herself closer, as Marinette wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Their backs resting against the marble edge of the spacious drop in bathtub.

Marinette growled softly as she turned to face Chloé, immediately closing the gap between their lips, crushing their lips together into a searing kiss. Little by little Marinette felt all her restraints coming apart, she felt herself letting go of all insecurities. "I love you.", she breathes out when she pulls away from her lovers soft lips. Their gazes meet and the soft look on Chloé's face makes Marinette shiver. She keeps her arm wrapped around the Omega.

Chloé smiles affectionately, tenderly, she leans forward and presses her forehead against Marinette's own, her hand stilled under the water covered with a blanket of soapy suds, she loosened her grip over the straining member. "I love you too.", she says softly.

Marinette's chest rumbled with a soft purr. A purr, one that Marinette can't hold back along with the urge to hold her Omega against her, closer.

The heiress can see the way Marinette's expression changes, the way the Alpha's scent shifts, it grows thicker, heavier and more alluring. She sighs softly and tilts her head to the side, she presses a soft kiss against Marinette's lips, she pecks them softly at first, but little by little she begins to plant her lips more firmly against Marinette's own until she feels Marinette tongue swiping her bottom lip, she moans softly as she gladly parts her lips. She releases her lover's hardness and slowly slides her hand up the taut tummy.

Muscles tense and untense, Marinette was eager, feeling confident in her actions and comfortable with Chloé. She could smell her Omegas want in the air around them, she knows she has a duty, she knows her Omega wants her to take charge and she does, in one swift movement in the water, she turns her body slightly and wraps both arms around Chloé's soft figure, she pulls her into her lap and hugs her close, their chests press against each others own.

"Marinette.", Chloé coos softly, wrapping her arms around the teens neck, her hands shooting up to bury themselves into Marinette's wet loose hair, she tangles her fingers with the wet strands. She uses her actions to egg the Alpha on, coaxing her out of her tame habits.

The Alpha groans softly, she feels the underside of her hardness resting against Chloé's core, pressed firmly against her folds, tucked between her legs, she shivers and trembles, anticipation starting to gnaw at her. She loves this, being with Chloé like this, having her soft and bare against her own body was just...everything. "Beautiful.", she murmurs softly, shakily and huskily as she begins to touch Chloé more unrestrained, messily and desperately even. Her hands run up and down Chloé's back, she touches her shoulders, her ribs and her hips, caressing and appreciating. "Mine.", she croaked, unable to stop the word from escaping passed her lips.

Before Marinette could process what she said, before she could regret, Chloé speaks up.

"Just yours, all yours.", The heiress says, her body shivering in delight, loving the way her Alpha was reacting to their bonding time. A soft moan escapes passed her lips when she feels Marinette's lips wrapping around one of her nipples, she takes her bottom lip between her teeth as she stops herself from moaning out louder, she tilts her head down and sees her Alpha, eyes closed in concentration, suckling on her breast like a babe, she releases her bottom lips from between her teeth and brings a hand out from Marinette's wet hair, she places it over the side of her face and caresses the cheek affectionately. "Such a good Alpha.", Chloé coos.

Marinette grunts softly, opening her eyes, she pulls away from the breast, releasing the stiff nipple from between her lips only to bury her face in the area where Chloé's shoulder and neck meet, she buries her nose there, taking in the scent, drowning in it, under the soapy water, she places her hands over thighs, she shifts to sit onto her knees, she lifts the heiress by her thighs as she shifts.

Chloé sighs softly, pulling away slightly, still keeping her arms wrapped around the Alphas neck, she allows for her legs to open further, allows for arms to suddenly hook under her thighs and hold her up, she goes with what Marinette's doing until she feels the tip of the straining hardness suddenly against her, poking and poking until she feels the unmistakable sensation of the tip beginning to penetrate her. "No wait!", she yelps out, she brings her hands to Marinette's shoulders and digs her nails in, wanting to snap the Alpha out of her daze.

Marinette stops immediately, wincing as she pulls her hips back quickly, she loses her balance and slides back, she drops Chloé's body, causing the heiress to slip off of her and slide back. Marinette hissed through her teeth when her back practically slams into the marble edge, "Fuck.", she curses outloud in pain, she screws her eyes shut and arches her back away from the edge.

Chloé winced, seeing it all go down. "Marinette. I'm so sorry, I didn't think-", she trails off and quickly closes the gap between herself and the groaning Alpha, "Oh baby, I'm so sorry.", she says with a shaky soft voice, she places her hands over the Alpha's shoulders once she's close enough and gently makes her turn while she slowly rounded the teen, she grimaced as she saw the angry cut just under the Alpha's shoulder blade. She feels guilt wash over her as crimson trickles down the skin and into the water.

Marinette clenched her jaw, she knew skin broke, she felt the edge cut deep, "I-It's fine, I was pushing you, I shouldn't have.", she sighs deeply, suddenly feeling irritation coming over her, everything was suddenly becoming a little too overwhelming for her. "I-I'm gonna get out now, I need some air.", she huffs, standing up and shifting away from Chloé.

Or atleast, attempting to.

"Wait, relax, baby.", Chloé halts the Dupain-Cheng from leaving her side, she keeps her hands firmly over the girl's shoulders, keeping her down. "You weren't pushing me or anything."

Immediately the Alpha turns her gaze to meet the Omega's own.

"You...you were freaking out.", Marinette said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Chloé winced at the sad expression washing over Marinette's face, she knew her Alpha had lost all confidence and felt guilt and regret. "I...I know, I should have maybe been less dramatic. I'm so sorry, Mari.", Chloé removed her hands from the tense shoulders, she brought her hands to the Alpha's face and held the cheeks gently, "I want to have sex with you, believe me, I want nothing more than for you to mate me, but…", she trails of with a gentle lip bite.

Marinette raises her eyebrows, once again drawing closer to her Omega, turning her whole body towards her, she raises a hand out of the water and places it over the very edge that cut her back, she meets the obviously nervous gaze that Chloé had. "But?", she asks.

Chloé released her bottom lip from between her teeth, "I want our first time to be in a bed.", she says, her voice soft, the pads of her thumbs caressing the flushed cheeks.

"O-Oh, gosh...I'm...I should've asked before trying- I-", Marinette began to stutter, her...less than Alpha self rearing it's head.

Chloé smiled softly, feeling a little embarrassed herself. She removed a hand from the side of her Alpha's face and brought it down to her chest, sliding it down between her small breasts, settling her hands over the sternum, she rubbed the area affectionately. "It's okay, you were in the moment and honestly, so was I, I really wanted you to stick it in, but than I just...really wanted you take me in bed."

Marinette's heart thumped fast and hard in her chest, she understood and also agreed, she's glad that Chloé stopped her, she was in the moment, too into the moment to see that the bath wasn't the best place for their first time. She relaxes, nods and smiles warmly, "I think...I would actually like to take you in bed.", she says softly, leaning more into her lovers touch. "More space, less slippery.", she chuckles softly when she sees Chloé smiling at her.

Chloé blushed, her lips remained curled. "So...you want to...maybe move to the bed?", she asks, her voice just above a whisper.

Marinette nods, she brings a hand to Chloé's bare hip and brings her closer, "I do actually.", she breathes just before she leans in and presses her lips against Chloé's own.

* * *

Their daughter was always one for dramatics. Always one for stirring things up.

Both Audrey and Andre knew this much.

While Chloé seemed a little...convincing, she didn't provide any proof of her…'suitor'. Certainly if Chloé was indeed seeing someone, that someone would have become apparent. Surely they would have noticed.

"Chloé's in a bad mood, I don't think we should…bother her.", Andre sighed out, he sat across from his wife, a glass of scotch in his hand.

Audrey rolled her eyes, "You can't keep letting her manipulate you, you know. She's not a baby, she's an Omega that needs to find a decent Alpha, which we already found for her.", Audrey said, arms crossed over her chest.

Andre groaned softly. "I know, I know, I just...she's our only pup and I just-"

"We were both 16 when our parents put us together, Andre, I knew nothing about you, we were complete strangers. Chloé knows Felix, they've interacted a lot more than we ever did before our parents put us together.", Audrey said, her gaze softened slightly. "You know how it was, how I was, I absolutely hated it.", she continued.

They were young when their parents forced them together, neither party liked it, but eventually, over time, both settled for it. Audrey hated how weak of an Alpha Andre was, he was soft and pathetic, he was incapable of even protecting himself. He was bullied in school, he was shy and reserved. Andre was everything Audrey hated, she did not see him as a potential mate. At least until they finally managed to see eye to eye. It was hard for them, but it happened, they managed to work it out, attraction had grown between them and Andre managed to grow into a fine alpha, alpha enough to keep Audrey's attention and respect once he managed to get it.

Audrey understood Andre's worry, but she was sure Chloé and Felix would work out, after all, she managed to work it out with Andre.

"I know…", Andre sighs again, worry coloring his expression. Felix was a good boy, he came from a good family, Chloé would be okay. She would grow to love Felix.

"We'll set things straight with her tomorrow.", Audrey said softly, "We'll invite Felix and his mother over for lunch, we'll discuss this. We'll take our time with this, have them go out at least once a week together, let them really bond a bit, they'll get a hang of it.", she says. Her and Andre's family took their time with them, setting them up for weekly outings so they could 'bond', the first handful of times they saw each other, they spent arguing, but eventually, they began to grow on each other. "We're doing the right thing."

Andre sighed again, deeply this time. "Chloé said there was an Alpha in her life already…", he says slowly, his gaze meeting Audrey's own.

Audrey's skeptical, of course she is. She knew her daughter was hard to get along with, any Alpha would have trouble with her, she knew Chloé was harsh on purpose, which is why they chose Felix as their first option for Chloé, while many Alpha's were turned off by Chloé's attitude, Felix wasn't. Audrey just couldn't believe Chloé's desperate announcement to them, surely, they would have noticed another Alpha by now. "Chloé's being childish, she just wants us to stop the process. You know how she is, she's stubborn."

Surely nature would do its thing, it was only natural for an Omega and Alpha to eventually bond.

* * *

Chloé mewled softly when she felt Marinette's lower body lay down between her legs, she shivered and trembled when she felt the warm straining hardness make contact with her core. "God.", she breathed out shakily.

Marinette growled softly, her muscles tensing and untensing, she couldn't help but release a shaky groan when she felt the underside of her hardness settling against Chloé's wetness, "Fuck…", she whispers a curse. She can't help but move her hips, her lips tremble as a soft groan pushes passed them when she feels Chloé's soaked folds part, "Ungh.", she shivered, her hands balled up the bed sheets besides Chloé's hips tightly, the sensation of rubbing herself between the wet folds was amazing.

Chloé moaned softly, opening her legs more, loving the sensation of Marinette's thick warmth rubbing between her legs, gliding between her lips, the friction was enough to get her going, "Mari, I want you to stick it in.", she whined softly, her hands placing themselves on to stiff shoulders. Enough of the foreplay, Chloé couldn't help but think.

Marinette groaned shakily, she released a soft huff, she held her upper body up with her arms, she tilted her head downwards and looked between their bodies, she sees her tip glistening with a generous amount of pre-cum and it's that sight alone that Marinette remembers something. "We...we didn't get condoms.", she says as she snaps her head back up to look at Chloé, worry written all over her face.

The heiress sighs softly, she meets the concerned gaze of her Alpha to be, she knows Marinette's concern is not misplaced, they didn't have a rubber and any rational person would immediately stop to go get them, but she wasn't exactly the most rational person, even when she wasn't horny and yearning to be mated, she knew that Marinette could- no, would, impregnate her with a pup or two, she knew that by default, a rutting Alpha would knot, she knew Marinette wouldn't be able to pull out. For a moment, for a few seconds, Chloé ponders, but deep down she already knew what she wanted. "I want to feel you.", she says, she smiles softly, searching Marinette's gaze, she sees her lovers expression change to one of surprise and then confusion.

"But…", Marinette begins, she swallows thickly, her more logical side urged her to stop, to get dressed and buy some, but her rutting Alpha side urged her to take the Omega bare, to knot her and fill her with her seed, to breed her. She bit her bottom lip, she felt her heart thumping hard and fast in her chest.

"Trust me.", Chloé whispers. She begins to massage the tense shoulders. "It's our first time, let's not worry about the rubber, we can run to a store tomorrow to get the Plan B pill."

Marinette sighed softly and relaxed, she nodded.

Chloé smiled lovingly, "Now get to it, Alpha.", she moved her hands, she ran both of them down the Dupain-Cheng's small chest and wrapped her arms around her, her hands settled over the shoulder blades, one of her hands making contact with the gauze pad they taped to the angry cut Marinette received from backing into that ridiculously sharp marble edge, she was definitely going to look into something more safer. "I expect you to knot me."

Marinette's chest rumbled with a soft growl, she accepts the heiress's idea, feeling comfortable now, she continues to rub the underside of her cock between the soaking folds of Chloé's pussy. "You want my knot?", she speaks through a huff.

Chloé moans, hugging Marinette closer, sighing when she feels the Alpha's upper body beginning to lay on her, "Yes and I...I want you to bite me too, please.", she breathes out the 'please'. She bucks her hips slightly, wanting to feel more, she felt herself getting slightly desperate from the anticipation. "Put it in.", she half whines and moans.

"Okay.", The Alpha says shakily, she too was growing antsy, "I'm going to do it now.", she said breathily as she began to shift, propping herself onto an arm while she trailed her other arm down between their bodies, she sighed softly as she grabbed herself, she dropped her head and looked between their bodies, she moved her hips back and got into position, she slowly dipped her hips forwards until the tip of her hardness pressed against wet folds, "God, you're so wet.", she breathes in sharply, she holds and strokes herself a bit before beginning to gently penetrate, she pushes and guides herself past soaked lips, little by little, rubbing herself up between Chloé's wetness to ensure that she was lubricated enough, she releases herself as she feels her tip pushing in at the entrance.

The heiress tenses, she knew it was going to hurt at first, she was ready for it. "Push in, just… with a little more strength.".

Marinette swallowed thickly and nodded her head, she felt resistance immediately, she knew that Chloé was scared, or at least nervous. "Relax, Chloé, you're too tight.", the Dupain-Cheng says softly, she meets the nervous Omega's gaze.

"I...I know, I just...I'm a bit nervous.", the blonde says with pink cheeks.

"It's okay, I am too.", the alpha smiles affectionately now, wanting to ease the omega, "You're safe with me."

"I know.", the Omega sighs as she forces herself to relax, she feels the tip of Marinette's hardness slipping up her folds, unable to penetrate her.

The alpha knows she needs to loosen her omega up, she knows Chloé's more than wet enough for penetration, but being wet and being ready are two different things, clearly. "I love you, Chloé.", she whispers softly, she knows what she has to do, she knows she must ease her omega. She slowly leans down and gently presses a soft kiss against Chloé's soft trembling lips and it just grows from there, Marinette takes it slow, kissing her omega softly before dominating the kiss, flicking her tongue over parting lips, "Mine.", she huffs.

Chloé relaxes greatly, falling into it, enjoying herself, enjoying this, she digs her nails into Marinette back slightly, closing her eyes, she allows herself to become distracted.

The bedroom had long before grown hot and filled with their mixed scents, Marinette's Alpha pheromones being the most prominent scent to fill the room.

A soft whimper breaks their kiss, Chloé's lips part against Marinette's own when she feels the sharp pain of being penetrated for the first time. She feels the tip pushing in, she unconsciously digs her nails in even harder into Marinette's back, she shivers and trembles, she turns away from Marinette and keeps her eyes closed, she tenses heavily.

Marinette clenches her jaw, she feels the sharp pain of nails breaking the skin of her back, but also feels the jolt of pleasure beginning to wash in as she feels more and more of herself slowly pushing into the hot wetness. "Relax my queen.", Marinette coos softly as she presses her lips against Chloé's cheek and neck, peppering gentle kisses, "Relax.", her voice drops to a whisper.

Tears wet long lashes, lips tremble and jaw clenches. "Just thrust in, going in slowly is going to hurt more.", Chloé breathes out, keeping her eyes screwed shut.

The Alpha sighs softly and reluctantly does what's asked of her, in one swift movement she thrusts the rest of her length in, deeply, she hears Chloé release a soft pained whimper, she feels nails dig deeper into her back, she grits her teeth and screws her eyes shut, she ignores the pain of the nails digging into her back and focuses on the pleasure of being completely sheathed inside her Omega, it's truly a feeling unlike any other, it's bliss.

The heiress whimpers softly, she catches her breath and finally opens her eyes, tears immediately escape her eyes. She feels the pressure of Marinette's hardness in her hips, she feels full and filled, she aches in slight pain, but she feels herself beginning to relax.

"Baby.", Marinette whispers softly as she opens her eyes to see Chloé with tears in her own, she winces and raises a hand, bringing to the side of Chloé's face, she uses her thumb to wipe away some of the tears. "Are you okay? Do you want me to pull out?", she asks softly, she feels nails beginning to lift from her back, she feels fingertips against her skin.

"N-No, just...move.", Chloé breathes out shakily, "I'll adjust.", she manages to say.

Marinette nodded, she began to move her hips with caution, slowly but surely, being sure to thrust in deeply, she groaned softly, pleasure filled her, she ached blissfully, "Mine.", she whispers softly, her eyes falling shut, she buried her face into the space where Chloé's shoulder and neck met, she took in the scent of the Omega under her, the Omega she was claiming.

Chloé whimpered softly, her first few whimpers were of pain, but as seconds turn to a moment or two, she began to feel herself enjoying this, she felt herself starting to ache with pleasure, her thoughts began to become muddled with lust, "Oh Mari.", she moaned shakily, her lips quivering. "Harder, faster, please.", she whined out as she felt herself relaxing, as she felt herself accommodating to Marinette's length. She shivered against her Alpha, spreading her knees a little more, growing desperate to feel Marinette's cock penetrate her deeper.

Marinette growled deeply, Chloé's pleas were suddenly everything to her, she began to move more and more unrestrained, eager to please her Omega and eager to ravish her. She began to move her hips faster and with more force, she pressed her lips against the side of Chloé's neck and began to lick and suckle over the skin while huffing and puffing, her hands gripping the sheets tightly.

"Fuck, yes, oh Mari!", Chloé whined out loud, wrapping her legs around her Alpha's hips, she once again dug her nails into those tense shoulder blades. "So good.", she whimpered out.

"Mine, mine, you're all mine.", Marinette growled deeply, growing rougher by the second, her Alpha instincts taking the wheel, she ignores the sharp pain of those nails once again digging into her back, "No one else can touch you, no one.", she drops the full weight of her body onto Chloé, she wraps her arms around the Omega and holds her tightly as she continued to move her hips, she feels the familiar sensation of wanting to Cum, she feels Chloé's pussy tightening around her, clenching, gripping her length.

They would've never imagined this, them, mating and accepting the fact that they're meant for each other. Who could've predicted this?

"Mine, mine, mine.", Marinette chanted between soft growls and groans, she continued to move her hips, her pace growing more and more frantic. The room grew hotter and hotter, the lewd sounds of wet skin slapping against each other echoed inside the spacious room alongside the sounds of the breathy moans and whimpers. "Chloé, I'm almost going to-", she begins to speak, wanting to warn the heiress of her need for release, but before she could finish speaking, Chloé's frantic voice cuts her off.

"Inside, just cum inside me.", Chloé moans as she tightened her legs around the Alpha's waist. "Knot me.", she whines.

Just then, Marinette grits her teeth for a moment, she feels an odd sensation beginning to come over her, an urge. She feels a prickling sensation coming over her teeth, she feels drawn to the side of Chloé's neck. "Fuck...are you...are you sure?", she asks through gritting teeth, the movement of her hips slowing down, but she continued to thrust deeply into her Omega, with each time she bottomed out, her hips pinned Chloé's own down.

"Marinette please, just fuck me, make me yours.", Chloé's whines out impatiently. She loved that Marinette was always asking her before doing things, but god, right now, she just wanted the Alpha to claim her and soil any chances of any other Alpha trying to get with her. She wanted Marinette to give into her instincts and just let go of her worries. "Mark me, destroy any chances of any Alpha ever wanting me."

Marinette tenses for a moment, her ears twitched, she releases a heavy deep grunt, she felt irritation beginning to bubble up inside of her, her mind drifting to Felix, she was going to make sure no Alpha would ever want Chloé again, she would do her duty, she would claim her the right way, Chloé was hers, and everyone would know that soon enough. Marinette huffed huskily, she gave in to her bodily desires. She opened her mouth over the unblemished skin that covered the side of Chloé's neck and without hesitation, she sinks her teeth into the skin, breaking it, she doesn't hold back, despite how brutal it feels, she hears Chloé release a loud throaty moan, she feels overwhelmed suddenly, the taste of copper that fills her mouth becomes insignificant when she feels her body tense, she suddenly thrusts her hips hard, she humps quickly as a new sensation washes in, she can't stops herself from snapping her hips quickly.

"Oh fuck, yes, inside, Mari, inside.", Chloé moaned out in delight, spasms rocking her body when she felt the Alpha's knot suddenly push into her, locking them together followed by the feeling of hot warmth suddenly filling her. Her lips remain parted, her eyes screwed shut and her arms remained wrapped around the Alpha, holding her tightly, clinging to her for dear life as she rode the high of her first true orgasm.

Marinette practically howled against the Omega's neck, her eyes screwed shut as she kept rocking her hips into the Omega, rutting into her despite the knot making it harder to move, so this was what it felt like, knotting. She couldn't help but think to herself, she couldn't help but relish in how amazing it felt.

The Alpha kept at it for a good minute or two after spilling into her Omega, enjoying herself. She eventually slowed her hips to a halt, letting her body lay onto the Omega's own.

"God, I feel so...full.", Chloé says breathily, trying to catch her breath. She gently caressed the Alpha's still tense back.

Marinette growled softly, she lifts her face from the side of Chloé's neck, she gives the wound she created a few licks before completely lifting her face to face her lover.

Chloé smiles lovingly at the Alpha, she knows tomorrow would be a day filled with aches, but it was worth it, Marinette had claimed her. "How do you feel?", she asks softly as she brings a hand to the side of Marinette's face, she brushes the pad of her thumb over the pink cheek.

"Amazing. I...feel grounded?", Marinette sighs softly, feeling relieved, her rut was quelled, for the moment. She makes to move, to reposition herself, but she only moves her hips for Chloé's own to follow. She winces, "O-Oh right I...knotted you.", she says sheepishly.

Chloé snorts slightly. "Yeah, you certainly did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to drop any thoughts.
> 
> Stay safe guys and don't worry about updates, I'll post more soon, Loving Chloé, Sweet Honey and The Owl House series i got going on will keep getting updates. I have chapters typed up, the problem i have is editing, it takes me time and I tend to procrastinate a lot unfortunately. Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop comments or questions.
> 
> And I will get into the whole "Match", thing and that whole soulmate crud.
> 
> Eventually.
> 
> XD


End file.
